The Friendly Unknowing
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Meet Saya, who unknowingly takes home an Akatsuki member and who better than Uchiha Itachi. Before meeting said Uchiha her life was normal and easy, at least thats the way it seemed. read and see the twists and turns that are thrown her way, after all life doesn't pull any punches. Rated M for swearing and sexual themes MAY CONTAIN SPOILER: WARNING


Disclaimer: I own nothing thanks…enjoy

A/N: This story is for one just the hell of it, two purely fun and humorous, and three its slightly fluffy crack. But who doesn't love a good fluffy crack story? ONWARDS!~

It was a lovely day to be out and about. Even Saya didn't seem to mind having to do a mission on her free day because of the weather.

She smiled as the wind blew on her face and through her hair. The fact that she had just finished said mission made her mood ten times happier too.

As she strolled through the gate into Konoha she waved to the guards. They gave the normal head nod and went back to work.

The walk to the Hokage's office was short and uneventful. Saya smirked when she saw Naruto talking to Tsunde with Sakura and Sai.

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful conversation but I have the herbs you asked for Hokage" Saya walked up to the desk and placed them in front of her.

Tsunade smiled "Looks like I owe you a drink Aomori"

She tilted her head "Another day Tsunade."

"I won't argue." Tsunade turned to Naruto "You could learn a thing or two from Saya you little brat!"

Her eyes widened "Don't pin Naruto on me!"

Naruto pouted "I thought you loved me Saya-chan"

She grinned "Nope, whatever made you think that?"

"HOKAGE!" Gai burst through the doors.

Saya quickly hid behind Naruto.

"Huh, what's everyone doing in here?" Gai asked and then spotted Saya "Aom-kun! Come to your favorite Sensei!"

"I'll stay here, with Naruto." She clung to Naruto from behind.

Gai smiled and wiggled his finger "I know you want a hug, don't say otherwise"

Tsunade shook her head "What did you want Gai?"

"Oh right!"

As Gai faced the Hokage Saya took the time to sneak out of the room, AWAY from Gai.

Once out of the room she was surprised by Naruto jumping on her back.

"Piggy back ride Say-say-chan!"Naruto yelled while pointing.

She struggled to keep from falling "Damn Naru-kun how much Ramen you been eating! You weigh a ton!"

Sakura laughed "You should see him eat, its horrid"

"Naruto off! I mean it!" Saya could hold him much longer.

He did as told.

She looked to Sai "You've been quiet, what you planning?"

"Nothing Saya-chan" Sai answered with a fake smile.

"Uhuh, and I'm the ruler of the world." She muttered.

Sai only continued to smile, he was the one person she'd never trust.

"So what you up to Say-chan?" Naruto asked grabbing her attention.

She put on a thoughtful face "I'm gonna go home, shower, take Chibi for a walk, and then maybe start my new book."

Naruto's face dropped "You are such a bore"

"So says the boy I make food and shelter when in need." She smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto smiled "How about some Ramen before going home?"

"Sounds really good. Sakura you coming?" She looked to the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded "Hell yeah, I haven't been able to talk to you for a week now!"

"Have you tried that jutsu I told you about?" Saya questioned to her.

"Yeah it's great, comes in handy all the time" Sakura smiled.

"What…" Naruto was cut off by both females.

"Girl justu"

Saya continued "And don't even think about changing into a girl so we'll tell you"

Naruto scratched his cheek "You know me too well Say-chan"

Things turned to a nice peaceful quiet as they walked to the ramen shop.

"Saya I haven't seen at all today, where were you?"

She turned to find Lee. "Nii-san! I had a mission."

"Yeah and Granny Tsunade owes her a drink now" Naruto stated while giving her a sideways look.

"A drink huh?" Neji gave a small look.

Tenten giggled.

"Imouto, you're too young to drink" Lee said crossing his arms.

Says wasn't in any way related to Lee but she looked up to him, even though she was older than him. One day she just started calling him that. He went along with.

"Hey, if the Hokage is allowing me to have a drink, I think its debatable." She shrugged.

"So you're gonna drink with the Hokage?" The one vice she'd knew anywhere.

"Yes Kakashi, I am" Saya looked at him. "What is with all these Ninja coming outta the wood work?"

Saya rolled her eyes "In the words of my favorite lazy ass, you are all too troublesome. I'm going home, ya see you all later!"

"Say-chan don't be like that" Kakashi spoke.

She kept walking away but little did everyone know her mind shut down when Kakashi called her Say-chan. She had the biggest crush on kakashi since she could remember.

She was drawn away from fangirling in her mind when she heard what sounded like a pair of cats fighting. She sighed, Saya loved animals and hated when they fought. She went to break up the fight.

"Oh kay, kitties need to stop fighting now" She smiled as she found the cat that was hissing.

To her surprise and delight turned out one of the cats was really a ferret.

"Get lost Cat!" And it did just that.

Saya crouched down to look at the little ferret. It had black fur and red eyes. She went to pick it up but it hissed at her.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help!" She sneered.

It went to scurry off but she quickly picked it up by the scruf of it neck. It growled at her. She glared at it in the eyes and growled right back.

"Look if you work with me you can have a place to stay for the night and food" She stated slowly.

The little thing gave a huff but stopped its growling and relaxed. She looked to see whether or not it was male… it was male alright.

She held him up near her shoulder with her arm and held gently on to its neck to make sure he wouldn't jump over her shoulder and run off.

A few feet from her apartment she whispered to him "Almost home little man"

She heard him squeak, to her it sounded like a scoff. Saya shook her head she was losing it.

As soon as Saya open the door she was attacked.

Giggling she danced around while her small white dog ran after her for love "Hey Chibi! I missed you too little girl! I've got a friend with me."

The ferret's claws where starting to dig in as he tried to get away.

"Chibi, sit and be calm." She felt the ferret turn to look and see the little dog do as it was told.

Slowly Saya sat down on the floor still holding the black ball of fur.

"Now both of you listen to me, I want things to be okay between you two. No fighting or hurting one another." Saya paused "I have to take Chibi for a walk now, after when we get back I'll make dinner. But first…"

She let the ferret go and got up. She watched as it ran under the couch. Saya shook her head and went to the bath room.

When she came out the normal black line of lip stick that she always wore on her bottom lip was gone, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a tank top instead of the neck high tight shirt and see through lace sleeves.

After walking Chibi and cooking dinner the little fur ball didn't come out from under the couch. She and chibi let him be and went into her bedroom. Saya was in the middle of rereading a part in the story she was writing when she spotted a little black head and shiny red eyes look into her room. She gave him a sweet smile and continued on with her work.

Saya was woken up by the doorbell. She threw the covers off, making all her papers and pens fly all over the room. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming damn it! Hold your butt will ya!" She yelled ruffling her hair as she slowly shuffled her way to the front door.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto got an eye full. Saya was in a black tank top that was riding up, and white short shorts, while her hair was all over the place. She was a hot mess. She would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact she just woke up… she's not a morning person at all.

When they just stared at her she spoke up.

"What in the hell do you three want from my poor pitiful life?"

Naruto spoke up "We're taking you to breakfast… or were."

"Food?" Her mood changed quickly.

Kakashi laughed "Yes food Say-chan"

"Alright, get your butts in here and I'll go get changed… oh and Jiraiya, no being a perv in my house or I'll sick Chibi on you." She grinned remembering the last time she had done that.

Naruto spoke up "Where is she anyways?"

"Huh, I don't know, let's find her!" Saya paused and looked around "I wonder where my little Chibi is?"

She heard a playful growl. Saya smiled to Naruto "Where is my silly goose? I can't find her anywhere…"

They heard another little growl that led them to the bedroom. In the doorway you could see a lump under the covers.

Saya let out a giggle as she saw the lump twitched. "Oh Chibi where are you?"

Both Naruto and Saya grinned as the white fluffy fox like dog popped her head out from the covers.

"There you are! Look whose here Chibi." Saya said and the little dog darted to see Naruto who ran away laughing like a loon.

Saya had the weirdest dog, but it suited her. Chibi was the dog version of herself.

"I love how your dog knows how to play hide and seek" Kakashi said from behind her. She was still in the door way to her messy bedroom.

She grinned "I didn't teach it to her either."

Kakashi walked past her to look at the papers on the floor. "What's this?"

"No, Kakashi, don't read that!" Saya shouted but it was too late.

Kakashi stood with the paper in hand "Say- chan I didn't know you wrote such…passionate stories."

She scoffed at the word passionate, the story was anything but passionate. "Really Kakashi, of all the words to use."

"Can I have a copy?" He asked happily.

Saya looked to the ground "Kakashi-san, what you just read is from the third book I'm writing, you'd need to read the other two."

Kakashi's voice sounded like he was grinning "Can I borrow the first two?"

"Fine" Saya went two her book case and pulled a red medium sized book and another deep blue huge book. "Here, now get so I can change."

Kakashi left with both books in hand.

Saya quickly closed and locked the door before undressing. She decided to wear her favorite light olive green short dress with off white long shorts. As she sat down on the bed to put her pants on she freaked, something had touched her thigh. Looking Saya saw it was only the ferret.

The black ferret glare up at her.

"What? I'm not use to something being there when it's not supposed to!"

"Say-chan is everything okay in there?" Naruto yelled through the door.

She turned to the door "Fine!"

"Okay…"

She finished putting her pants on and looked at the little guy "I want you to choose, either you stay with me or you can leave."

The ferret just looked at her. Saya opened the patio door. Slowly he crept to the sliding door, for a long moment the ferret stood staring out the door, till finally he made up his mind. The little guy went and jumped right back up on the bed.

"I must say, wonderful choice! I'm going to get breakfast with some friends, you wanna join, Chibi is coming too." Saya smiled.

When he didn't move she shrugged and opened the door.

"Saya-chan, I didn't know you liked those books" Jiraiya spoke pointing to the book Kakashi was currently reading.

She blushed "I don't read them Jiraiya I write them."

The old timer was in shock and then turned into an evil perv "I think we should work together for a book Saya-chan"

"Never" Was all she said.

Just as she was about to ask if they were all ready Naruto yelled.

"What is that thing!"

Saya looked and laughed. "Naur-kun that's just my new ferret. Found the little bugger fighting a cat last night."

Naruto looked from the ferret to Chibi. "I'll stick with Chibi, I know she loves me."

"Okay, let's get going, before it turns to lunch" Saya opened the front door.

"Please Say-chan!" Naruto whined for the fifth time in a row. He had asked if he could read the stories too.

"The answer is no Naruto! There are things in that book that would make Jiraiya's look like a woman's romance novel!" She huffed.

Jiraiya smiled and looked at Saya "Can I marry you?"

She rolled her eyes "The day I stop hiding from Gai is the day I say yes Jiraiya"

"I've always wanted to try that Say-chan" Kakashi said out of the blue.

"Try what?"

Kakashi looked up from the book "The rope part"

"Ah not as good as it sounds…" Saya paused and saved herself "That I've heard that is"

Kakashi's voice squeaked a bit "Oh?"

"Different topic please" She mumbled.

"Kakashi, I see you got a new book. You shouldn't read something like that in front of Aom-kun" Gai spoke popping up from behind.

"AHH" Saya jumped behind Jiraiya.

The old geezer smirked "Actually Saya-chan wrote that book."

"Really? Let me see" Gai grabbed the book from Kakashi.

Judging by the tint of red in his face Gai had just read the rope part.

"Saya… I never knew … I…" Gai looked at her blushing, unable to speak.

"Heh, at least you didn't read the thirds part with the dead body… Crap" Saya threw her hand over her mouth.

"Dead body?" All the males questioned at the same time.

She grinned "Fun fact that everyone has learned today, Saya isn't all rainbows and butterflies"

"You are one sick minded girl" Jiraiya shook his head with a grin.

"Aw thanks Jiraiya-kun!" Saya smiled.

As kakashi took the book back he spoke "We're headed to get something for breakfast, would you like to join us Gai?"

"I have training with Lee maybe some other time. Aom-kun how about a hug?" Gai smiled sweetly.

Saya shook her head no.

"One day I'll get a hug Saya-chan." Gai winked and left.

"Not if I can help it" She muttered under her breath.

Once at the restaurant and seated a new subject started.

"So, does this ferret have a name yet?" Naruto asked while playing with chibi in his lap.

Saya sighed "No, I'm gonna post some fliers to see if anyone lost a ferret."

"How's Chibi doing with him?" Kakashi tilted his head.

"She's good. I'm more worried about the ferret attacking her. Don't get me wrong Chibi can rip him to shreds, like the good little ninja dog she is, but he could have rabies." She spoke while kissing the top of her dog's head.

The food came and Saya cut half her steak up and fork fed Chibi.

"Kiba doesn't even do that…" Naruto mumbled while watching Chibi take the little square of steak off the fork and chew.

Saya giggled "Chibi isn't a dog Naruto, she's a little kid in a fur coat."

"She might as well be. I mean you treat her like she's your daughter." Jiraiya said while chewing.

She looked at Chibi "She's my Dogther!"

The little white dog tilted its head and yipped in agreement.

"See…" Saya laughed.

A waiter set a cup of sake in front of her "From the Hokage Miss."

"Thanks!" She took the cup and quickly dumped it into her mouth and swallowed.

Everyone stared at her as she slammed the cup on the table.

The meal continued as the group of four talked and laughed.

"Bye guys! I'll see y'all later!" Saya yelled to them and waved while opened the door for Chibi and herself.

As she walked through the door she saw the black ferret curled into a ball sleeping or was sleeping on the couch. When she closed the door it popped its head up to look at her.

Chibi went to give the little ferret a kiss hello till he hissed at her.

"Hey! That's no way to act when someone is trying to be nice! Just for that, off my couch Mr. Moody Mc fuzzy buns!" She yelled and pushed him off the couch cushion. (I'm sorry but I can't believe I just typed that! LOL)

The day had been filled with Saya writing and making dinner. The ferret for the most part had stayed a good distance but watched the girl and her dog. When Saya and Chibi went to bed the ferret checked to see if she was asleep.

'Hn, she looks like she could be Leader's little sister.' The black ferret thought while staring up at the bed.

As it seems the little black ferret was really Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi went into the living room 'When is this jutsu going to wear off.'

The reason Itachi was currently a ferret was because he had disappointed Leader. As a punishment he had been changed into a ferret and teleported elsewhere. He had no clue when he was going to change back into a human being. And the only reason he stayed with this girl was because it was better than having to fight off the bigger animals.

Itachi thought back to what the girl called him when she was angry with him 'That better not be the name she gave me'

He turned his head toward the window; there had been a light tapping. Itachi saw his partner grinning, to his relief. Quickly he climbed his way up to the window and squeeze under the crack Kisame made for him.

"Itachi-san, this is just too good" Kisame grinned as Itachi glare at him.

"Leader-sama said that the jutsu should wear off after two more days. Till then I am to keep an eye on you."

"Alright where are you, ya little weasel. I need my sliver pen back" Saya spoke while walking into the living room.

Itachi quickly darted inside and went over to her.

She looked down at him "Where is my pen?"

He continued to stare up at her.

"Ugh, fine! I'll just use the blue one. Why's the window open?" Saya started towards the window.

Itachi ran after her, he didn't need her finding Kisame.

"Huh?" She muttered as Itachi started to run around her feet. "You want it open little guy… fine, night"

Before turning to walk off, she bended down to pet him.

'Too close' Itachi thought as he watched her go off to her room.

"I see, you have an owner" Kisame chuckled.

Itachi hissed.

"Okay, I'll be back later. Enjoy your stay Itachi-san." With that Kisame left Itachi alone.

When Itachi woke up he was surprised to see he wasn't on the couch anymore.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought you in here with me and Chibi. I figured it was more comfortable then the couch." Saya softly smiled and stroked his fur.

Itachi really didn't mind at all really. She had been right; it was a lot more comfortable than the couch. Looking outside by the light it was around six in the morning. Itachi stayed curled in a ball for some time watching the little dog twitch and yip slightly as it dreamed while the girl wrote silently, pausing to think for a moment every now and then.

Itachi took the time to study her. She had shoulder length cooper orange hair and parted her hair to the right showing off the scar going through her left eyebrow and in the left corner of her upper lip was a silver piercing while her ears held multiple piercings .His eyes landed on her eyes, they were such an odd hazel, almost yellow color.

"Okay, I gotta get ready, I have mission today." She spoke while getting up.

'So she is a Ninja, a poor one if she didn't since Kisame' Itachi thought.

She went in the bathroom and showered. Itachi was shocked when Saya came back into the room only in a towel. He watched unable to look away, as she got dressed and put a black lip stick line down the middle of her lower lip. She quickly wrapped both legs and her right arm and then put a pouch over the wrappings.

Saya looked at Chibi and Itachi "Anyone wanna come with me today?"

Chibi just rolled over while Itachi tilted his head.

"Oh come on, I don't want to be alone on this one!" She sighed.

Itachi went up to her.

"Awe thanks weasel. Here, you can go in my left pouch." She smiled as Itachi crawled in to the larger pocket.

Saya had gotten her mission, it was a delivery job. She had to a take a package to the village hidden in the Rocks. She loved these types of missions because she could enjoy herself.

She looked down at Itachi, who currently had his head hanging out the side of her pouch watching ahead of them.

"How about a little break, tough guy?" Saya spoke and then took itachi out of her pouch. She sat on the ground and looked up to the sky.

Saya listened hard, something wasn't right. As fast as possible Saya threw a kunai into a few brushes.

"Come out I know you're there Kabuto" Saya sneered.

Kabuto smirked as he came out "Saya-chan, how'd you know it was me?"

"I know what your chakra feels like, you seem to forget we were friends at one point… what do you want?" She hissed at him.

Kabuto walked a bit closed "Hand over the package Saya-chan or I'll have to hurt you"

"Looks like you'll have to hurt me" Saya getting ready to fight.

"Don't be like that Saya-chan, why don't you join Orochimaru." Kabuto smirked again.

Saya hated his smirk, ever since she knew Kabuto she had wanted to wipe that smirk off.

She scoffed "I would never, to many people I hate in the group… plus Orochi-sama creeps me out."

Kabuto attacked. Saya stood her ground. Once he was close enough she did a back flip while kicking him in the chin. She threw a few well-placed needles to his knee, shoulder, and neck. Kabuto stopped a minute and sneered at her.

"You're off the hook Saya-chan, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Lucky me" She growled.

Once he was gone Saya looked to the box, there guarding it was itachi.

She grinned "Thanks little guy."

Itachi was surprised to know that Saya had known Kabuto.

The rest of the mission was fine, nothing else happened.

When Saya got home she was relieved.

"Home sweet home!" She yelled when she was inside.

Itachi scurried onto the couch.

Chibi ran up to Saya and then looked to the door. "Awe right now… Fine come on"

Once Saya and Chibi were gone Kisame popped up.

"You should be back to normal by the end of the day tomorrow Itachi-san" Kisame sat next to him.

'Thank god' Itach thought to himself.

Kisame stare straight ahead "What are you planning to do with the girl?"

Itachi hadn't thought that far ahead, he just wanted to be back to normal. That would have to be something he would have to figure out.

"Well I gotta go, later Itachi" And with that Kisame left as fast as he came.

Itachi sat there thinking. He didn't want to harm Saya in anyway, she had shown kindness to him, but she very well couldn't be free to do as she pleased. If she found out about him, things could go very wrong. He'd come to the conclusion that he needed to leave the house before night fall.

Itachi growled at himself 'Since when do I care so much about others?'

"We're back weasel!" Saya laughed as Chibi ran threw her legs.

'She's a worthless ninja and a stupid little girl' Itachi shook his head.

She went into the kitchen "How about something to eat guys?"

Chibi barked and ran into to her.

That was the one thing Itachi had liked about this girl, she knew how to cook good food.

After dinner…

"Kay guys, I think I'm gonna shower and hit the hay early." Saya spoke while stretching.

Itachi watched as she undressed on her way to the bathroom. She threw her over shirt on top of him and laughed as he tunneled his way out of the purple fabric.

Once Saya had finished her shower and put her pj's on she went to gather her dirty clothes. "Come on Weasel, I need the shirt"

Itachi had curled up on the shirt and had taken a quick nap. He stayed on the shirt.

"Move it, come on… you can come sleep in the bed with Chibi and I" She whined at first.

Itach thought it over, and the bed was ten times better than the couch.

As Saya picked up the shirt she watched Itachi scurry his butt into the bedroom. "Heh, knew that would make you move"

When Itachi felt the sun hit his fur it woke him. Looking around he saw Saya had curled around him and Chibi had moved near her feet. He just stared out the glass door till he felt Saya move to get up. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and came back to the bed. She stared out the door with Itachi.

"Sometimes it feels like you're on the outside staring in, huh." She spoke while petting him "It's odd that even with all the people I call friends, I find it hard to tell them how I really feel. Instead I hide it behind a smile. And yes I know I'm talk to myself."

She stayed there a while longer just enjoying the company. When she did get up she didn't make a sound all morning, just quietly went about her business.

Itachi watched her carefully. When Chibi asked for attention Saya would pet her, give her a small smile and continue with what she was doing.

He found her behavior wrong for the type of person she was supposed to be.

"I'm going to the training grounds today to see Naruto and Konohamaro. I figured I'd take both of you with me, it'd be nice for all of us to get out of the house." She smiled as both her dog and ferret watched her.

When they got to the grounds Saya was tackled by Konohamaro.

"What are you gonna teach me this time Saya Sensei?" Konohamaro jumped up and down.

She grinned "How about my stairs trick?"

"But Say-chan, I wanna make that new jutsu we talked about" Naruto huffed.

"I'll do both, but konohamaro-kun first" Saya laughed "Play with Chibi for a while will ya Naruto-kun"

She stood in front of Konohamaro "Now you need to focus big time and listen to me, understood?"

He nodded.

"It's just like learning to focus chakra to your feet, but instead of attaching we're going to bounce off" with that said Saya started to walk around him and with each step she went higher into the air. "Now the key to this move is that in order to make each step higher than the other you have to force more chakra to the next foot."

She landed on the ground "If you stay on one foot or in a spot for too long one of two things can happen. You start to fall or get a big enough burst that you shoot up a bit more before falling. Depending how you use this move both out comes may or may not help. You try."

Itachi watched 'She's made a good basic move from twisting a normal move. Maybe she's a bit better than what I thought, not much though'

She laughed when she had caught Naruto trying to do the move out of the corner of her eye. Both boys got three steps and fell. They tried again this time they got five steps and flew up a bit. Right before Konohamaro hit the ground Saya caught him.

"Boys, you're pushing yourselves too hard to fast. You must take each step like a normal stair step. Once you've done that then you can start going faster, but only just a bit." After speaking both whined.

Naruto sat down "Say-chan how about working on our jutsu now while Konohamaro trains?"

"Sounds good. I'll start it off this time." She quickly did some hand signs.

Itachi stared as bones appeared from the ground and started to build a being. Soon flesh and muscle started to grow on to the bones.

"I got the last bit Naruto!" Saya yelled.

Once the jutsu was fully done, they had created a living monster, it looked human but its flesh was black and sizzling. Its long hair was made of smoke and its eyes blazed a blood red.

Itachi stared shocked 'They made an Enenra!'

An Enenra was a mythological creature that was a monster composed of smoke. Most believe they had resided in bonfires and when emerging it took the form of a human. It's said only the pure of heart can see it.

The Enenra bowed towards Naruto and Saya. Saya followed its example not wanting to upset it.

"We did it…" Naruto spoke shocked.

Saya grinned "That we did, Enenera, will do us the honor of serving our clans?"

It looked to and from both of its creators.

"Yes on one condition" Its breath as it spoke came out as smog. "That I not be the only one of my kind"

Saya looked to Naruto. "We can do that, but you must give us time"

"Then I am yours to do with as you please." With that it bowed on one knee toward them.

Saya looked towards Naruto "We have to both release at the same time. The longer he stays in our world the more chakra he takes up."

"Right" Naruto grinned and got the hand sign ready.

Saya did as well.

"Release!" They yelled and the Enenra was gone except for a cloud of smoke that was left behind.

Both Naruto and Konohamaro tackled her.

"That was so awesome!" Konohamaro yelled in her ear.

Naruto helped her up "I can't believe you made that up!"

"Thanks Naruto- kun and you too konohamaro" She smiled at them.

Itachi was awe struck. He had never seen anything like what those two kids had done. The only one that had did something close to what Saya and Naruto did was Orochimaru, but never to the degree they had.

"I'm gonna go home the sun's starting to set, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow" Saya waved as she went to pick Itachi up. "Come on Chibi we're going home!"

Itachi came to the conclusion that he would take her to Leader; tell him about what she was able to do. He knew that Leader would find some way to make use of such a powerful jutsu.

When they got to the house Saya let Itachi go and went to the fridge.

"What the hell? I know I had some left overs in here… Chibi did you eat them? Well looks like I'm cooking again tonight." Saya sighed.

While she started to grab some pots to start cooking with she heard a loud popping sound. Grabbing the sword she hid under the table she went to find the source of the sound. She slowly creeped down the hall to her bedroom. Looking in she saw Uchiha Itachi.

Her eyes widen and she pulled her head back around the doorway. Saya started to pull the sword from its sheath and winced inward when it made a sound.

"I know you're there Saya-chan" Itachi spoke calmly.

Saya went into the room, sword in hand "Get out Uchiha and no one has to know you're here"

"Either way I intend to keep it that way, Kisame." Itachi turned to look at her as Kisame held her from behind.

Saya struggled against Kisame but couldn't get away "Why are you even here, I'm not important to your cause and I don't house a demon."

"Is that anyway to talk to a guest Saya-chan?" Itachi said poking fun at her.

That's when it hit her. Saya stop struggling for a moment. "Well this has become the most awkward moment in my life."

"Kisame if you'd please…" With that Saya's world went black.

Kisame held Saya up "What we gonna do with her?"

"I'm taking her to Leader-sama, she may come in use to us." Itachi spoke to the point.

Kisame threw her over his shoulder "She's heavier than she looks"

Saya had started to wake up. She put a hand to her aching head and jolted up remembering what had happen and made her body ready for action even though it hurt to do anything.

Her head snapped toward a pair of eyes in the pitch black room.

"Aomori Saya" A deep and booming voice spoke.

She stared back "Hai"

When the voice spoke again it sounded like it was grinning "It has come to my attention that you've proven yourself useful towards the goal of our clan. Of the Akatsuki."

"How…" Saya muttered to herself.

"You have a power to create somewhat different jutsus and there is also the fact your home could make a good safe house should something happen."

She turned emotionless "I have no choice in the matter am I correct?"

"Yes. Either you agree or you die. It's your choice, but I strongly suggest you join."

She said nothing just nodded yes.

"Good, Itachi will show you to your room till I say otherwise."

Saya hesitated "Sir, I don't mean to make trouble but I have a dog that relies on me and…"

"It has already been taken care of Saya, and you are to call me Leader."

"Hai Leader-sama, thank you" With that she left the room.

"Follow Saya" Itachi spoke short.

She didn't say anything just did as told.

Itachi watched her from the corner of his eye. Part of him was relieved that she didn't fight the change. That told him she was smarter than she let on.

"This is your room. The bathroom is down the hall third door left. The kitchen and living room are at the very end of the hall, it's the only open doorway." Itachi pointed out what was needed and left to his own room.

Saya was happy to see Chibi asleep on the bed. Getting a better look at the dog, it didn't seem hurt in anyway. Once Chibi had opened an eye Saya was mauled. After calming Chibi down Saya sat down on the bed thinking over what she had gotten herself into.

She was taken from her depressed mood by a knock.

"It can't be itachi, but I don't know anyone else…" Saya mumbled going to the door.

"Hello Saya-chan!" She was surprised by Kisame.

"Hi…Kisame. What can I help you with?" Saya tilted her head slightly.

Kisame grinned "I figured I'd introduce you to everyone, and I was hoping I could get you to cook. I mean those left overs you had, were great."

"So that's where they went. I'll make something if you wash the dishes." Saya couldn't help but smile.

Kisame's smile got larger "Deal. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

The short walk was silent and uncomfortable.

"So, Itachi told me you created an Enenra" Kisame broke the silence.

Saya sighed "Yeah, but I had help. It takes two people to make one."

Kisame blinked "That's it?"

"No, but I'm not gonna give that information out freely. What Itachi saw was months' worth of work." She answered back and gave him cocked eyebrow. "But if I were to make an entity with oh say you for example, I'd choose to create a Namazu. It takes a lot of planning and studying to make something."

"Sounds like a lot of useless work." Kisame spoke his mind.

Saya giggled "It's far from useless Kisame. If you do it right it's like making your own demon."

"Can you do that?" Kisame wondered while giving the girl next to him a look.

Saya looked back at him with a grin "I don't know, can you?"

"Hey kisame who's the bitch, damn Leader-sama have a sister?" A man with slicked back hair asked while going into the living room.

Kisame rolled his eyes "This is Saya-chan, she's a type of member. Saya-chan, Hidan."

"Nice mutt" Hidan spoke while getting ready to kick Chibi.

"You kick her Hidan, I'll chop you fucking legs off, cook them, feed Chibi one and force feed you the other. You got that" Saya hissed at him.

Hidan got in her face "Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise." She gave a bitter sweet smile while Chibi bared her teeth.

"Leave the girl and her dog alone Hidan" Another man wearing a mask over his mouth and nose with a hood over his head, making his eyes the only thing seeable, spoke.

He nodded to Saya "Hello Saya, I am Kakuzu ."

"Fucking old man always ruining my fun" Hidan mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Kakuzu." Saya nodded back.

Before anything else could happen Kisame ushered her into the room.

"You can meet the rest, later. Make something to eat." Kisame smiled while man handling her towards the kitchen.

Itachi spoke out of nowhere spooking Saya "May I have some Saya-chan?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Saya answered unsure.

"Great another mouth… two mouths to feed" Kakuzu whined a bit.

Saya turned to him "Actually, Chibi eats half of my meals, so it's only one Kakuzu."

"Saya-chan…" Kisame whined.

She just rolled her eyes and set to work in order to get the land shark off her back. Her end product was a chicken stir fry. When she was finish cooking she was surprised to see two more people sitting and waiting for food. She thanked the heavens that she made so much. Saya quickly grabbed a plate for herself and Chibi before anyone could tell she was done.

"Foods done. If you want any get it yourselves as I am not your slave." Saya spoke while sitting down.

She giggled while everyone made the mhhhhmmm sound.

"Thank you Saya-chan!" Kisame chimed when he was full.

"Just remember the deal Kisame, you have to wash the dishes." Saya spoke looking over her shoulder.

Kisame rubbed his stomach "It's worth it."

"Saya-chan's homemade cake it best though Kisame." Itachi bragged.

"Says the ferret who was fed it" Saya mumbled.

Kisame's eyes sparkled at the thought "Saya-chan I beg you make one."

"No, I can't anyways I don't have all the ingredients so…" She was cut off by Kakuzu.

"If we get them will you make it?" Kakuzu paused to let her nod yes "Then we'll get them. For tomorrow"

"Thanks Itachi" She spoke sarcastically.

Itachi looked at her "You're welcome"

"Thank you Saya-chan for making food for Tobi! Tobi is tobi!" A full grow man yelled while hugging her from the side.

Saya patted him on the head "You're welcome Tobi. Now if you could please let go."

"I'm surprise most people would have hit him" Kisame spoke.

"Heh, well when you have friends who show pent up emotions though physical happiness, you become use to random attacks of love." Saya grinned slightly.

She saw Tobi staring at Chibi. "Tobi that's Chibi, she's my dogther. She's very friendly so don't be afraid to play with her."

Chibi yipped and started to dance around Tobi's legs.

"So how'd you get into this mess, un?" A male, at least that's what Saya though it was, with blonde long hair asked.

Saya sighed "I took Itachi home, I thought he was a normal ferret. Big mistake."

"But you got to meet Tobi!"

"Well I guess there is some good in it huh?" She laughed at Tobi's happy attitude.

The blonde shook his head "Don't encourage him, he'll only get more annoying, un"

"Bad sempai. Saya-chan this is Deidara-sempai." Tobi hopped over to him and placed a hand on his head.

"Well I think I'll be heading back to my room now, enjoy those dishes Kisame" Saya got up and started for the door while Chibi followed her.

Itachi stopped her right in her tracks "Saya-chan."

"Yes itachi?"

"I took the liberty of bringing your story here; it should be on the desk in your room. I must say it's quite spell biding."

Saya stopped breathing and turned a pale white "Oh?"

Every male in the room knew something was up.

"Story, un?" Deidara questioned.

Tobi bounced in place "Tobi loves stories! Can Tobi read it?"

"No Tobi cannot read it." Saya was trying so hard not let on anything.

"But why!" He whined.

Saya turned around "Because it's a bad story."

"I'm still amazed that your mind could think something as wrong as" Itachi was cut off.

"Shut it Weasel!" She sneered at him.

Itachi continued "But it's so odd how you used the chains in such a manner with"

"Enough Itachi!" She growled at him. "What must I do to make you shut up?"

"Promise to let me be the first to read the book" Itachi stated simply.

Saya sighed in relief "Fine"

"What book, un?" Deidara smiled.

Saya gave a fake smile back "That one about how your death was caused"

Saya didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night.

She was woken up by Chibi barking and scathing at the door. Opening the door she came face to face with Kisame again.

"What can I help my favorite land shark with this morning?" Saya's voice dripped with fake cheer.

Kisame rubbed the back of his head "Could you make breakfast please"

She sighed and looked down at Chibi "Yeah sure, but seeing as I'm most likely not allowed to leave could you take Chibi out to do her business"

"Come on Chib, let's take you outside." Kisame grinned and lead the way for the little white dog.

"You're too nice to him" Itachi spoke from behind her.

Saya turned "Yeah well, I was way too nice to you when you were a ferret"

When Saya looked in the fridge she was shock "Holy hell! Where'd all the food come from?"

"I went shopping. Make good use of it." Kakuzu answered while sitting down at the table reading a newspaper.

She sighed "I guess this mean I'm cooking all day long."

"Alright! Thank you Kakuzu!" Kisame smiled.

Saya spent a good two hours cooking breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, waffles and pancakes. She even set the table. When all the food was set out everyone was sitting down.

"Good morning Saya, I'm Konan" A blue hair female spoke before eating.

When Saya finally got a look at Leader-sama she knew why everyone thought she was his sister. They had the same hair color and had a thing for piercings.

"Good morning Saya-chan!" Tobi screamed in her ear while hugging her.

Saya's eye twitched "Morning"

While everyone dug in Saya sat with her elbows resting on the table with head sitting top of her hands, eyes closed.

"Saya-chan, you should eat something." Kisame spoke with a mouthful.

Itachi stared at her as her breathing evened out to barely hearable.

"I'm not hungry Kisame." She kept her eyes close.

"Is something wrong with Saya-chan?" Tobi asked what everyone wondered.

Saya smiled a bit "I'm fine Tobi. No need to worry over me."

Everyone left it at that.

"Mistress…"

Everyone jumped into action while Saya continued sitting.

"Yes Enenra?" She asked while the dark being bowed.

"Master is looking for you. What shall I tell him?"

She sighed "Tell him I'm out with Chibi, that I needed to be alone. Find my center. Oh and be sure to tell him, I'll be kicking his ass for using the jutsu."

With a smirk the Enenra nodded and left.

"I thought you needed two people to make one of those things?" Kisame asked staring where it had been.

Saya grinned "You do."

"You're still not telling everything about it, are you?" Kisame smiled.

She grinned "Am I?"

"Tobi's head hurts" Tobi whined.

Leader raised an eyebrow "So no matter where you are its able to find you?"

"In a way yes, but out of the two people that create it, one is more dominate, thus making one of the creators have more power over it." Saya explained. "I have more control over it than its other creator."

Leader nodded liking the answer.

"So is it like a demon, un?" Deidara ask, by now everyone was seated again and eating.

Saya shook her head "No the difference between a monster or creature and a demon, is that a demon demands blood for payment."

"And you know this how, un" Deidara spoke giving her an unbelievable look.

"I know this because I study mythology Deidara, I have had an interest in it since I was able to read. I know Japanese, Greek, Egyptian, Norse and many more, but the first three are my favorites. And in every single mythological story the one thing about demons that each culture tells is that they always want blood." Saya just stare at him when she finished.

Hidan spoke up "Never bring Mythology up again asshole"

Deidara glared at him "It's not my fought. I was curious, un"

"Curiosity killed the cat" Itachi stated.

Saya spoke in an all knowing voice "But satisfaction brought it back"

"Tobi's done!" Tobi yelled happy with himself.

"Give it here Tobi." Saya took it from him and put the dish in the sink. "Anyone want a drink while I'm in here?"

Tobi spoke up "Can Saya-chan make Tobi some chocolate milk?"

"How does Tobi, want Saya-chan to make it? Extra chocolaty?" She asked with a grin on.

Deidara yelled "No, don't Saya! Un."

"Why not Deidara ?" Saya asked while making the chocolate milk. "Besides it's too late, here you go Tobi-kun"

Deidara seemed to die a little inside.

Tobi gladly took the cup from Saya and sat back down.

"Thanks for the food Saya-chan" Kisame spoke while leaning back in his chair.

She smirked "No problem. Thank Kakuzu-sama for getting the food"

"You spent money on food? You old fuck." Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu closed his eyes "I say it's the best money I've ever spent."

"That means a lot coming from Kakuzu, Saya-chan" Kisame mumbled.

"Saya." Leader said getting her attention "You'll be going back to your home tonight. In order to make sure you don't tell anyone about us, someone will come to check in once a month."

Her first thought 'Great, this is gonna be worse than getting a period.' "Hai Leader-sama"

"Alrighty, if everyone is finished please give me your dishes so I can get the first round of dishes done." Saya clapped her hands together.

The morning dishes had taken less time than she thought, so she had time to sit and write a bit.

"Here bitch" Hidan said throwing a few ripped pants on the table. "Fix 'em"

"Hidan, I am not your maid, your slave, your house keeper, nor your wife… But if you ask nicely I'll fix them" Saya felt her eye start twitching again.

Hidan glared at her for a long time "Will you please fucking fix them bitch?"

"I'll have them done before lunch" Saya sighed knowing that was the nicest she'd get Hidan to act.

After fixing Hidans pants and put them on the chair he sat in, she made lunch.

"Lunch guys come get it while it's hot!" Saya yelled from the door way. She had made teriyaki beef and white rice. It was simple but very yummy.

By the time everyone sat down Saya had a plate for herself and Chibi.

Hidan pick up his pants "Nice job bitch"

"Welcome ass hole" She grinned at him.

Kisame put an arm around her "I haven't eaten this good since I can't remember when."

"Tobi's gonna miss Saya-chan!" Tobi ran to hug her.

Deidara held him back "Baka, she's not leaving till tonight."

"So I have time before making dinner and I have no idea what I am to do with myself, any ideas?" Saya ask while feeding Chibi the last bit of food on the plate.

"You could write Saya-chan" Itachi piped in.

She sighed "I tried it, just not in the mood"

When it came time for Saya to leave she had gotten her things together.

"Ready?" Kisame asked.

Saya looked down at Chibi "Yeah"

And she blacked out.

Waking up she found herself on her couch with Itachi standing over her.

"I'm up Itachi, what are you still doing here anyways?" She sighed and began to sit up.

Itachi didn't speak he just turned to leave.

Saya silently watched him go for moment "Um, itachi…"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye "Yes Saya"

"About how this all happened, could we forget the whole, um, you being a ferret thing?" She started to play with her fingers. It was a nervous habit she had since she was little.

Itachi spoke in that calm emotionless voice "Already forgotten Saya."

"Oh... kay bye Itachi" Saya was shocked.

Once itachi left Saya stood. She was surprise that Itachi not wanting to remember the short time they spent together hurt her.

Chibi's playful yip made Saya look at her.

"Looks like we're gonna have a few people coming and going in our lives as they please" She spoke while petting her dog.

It had been almost a month now since Saya's joining of the Akatsuki. Everything was normal again and it seemed like the whole Akatsuki thing was a dream, but she knew better. The way she dealt with this was to worry about when it came back into her life.

When she had come back to the village and went out the next day, she did as she promised Naruto. She slapped him on the back of the head for using the jutsu.

Since then she had went on a few mission, finished the third book though refused to publish it till Itachi read it, and trained.

At the moment that's just what she was doing, training with Naruto.

"Earth to Say-chan!" Naruto yelled in her ear.

Saya jump "Sorry Naruto, I guess I just don't have my heart in it today"

Naruto shook his head "Its fine, how about we get something to eat. I heard everyone's gonna be at the BBQ place tonight"

"Sounds good." She smiled and took Naruto's helping hand in order to stand.

"Hey Naruto, Saya-chan over here!" Kiba yelled and waved them over to a huge group that took up four tables.

Just like Naruo had said everyone was there, even all the senseis. Naruto ran and sat down.

Ino grinned "Come on Saya, it's been too long. All you ever do is hang around the guys!"

She gave a halfhearted smile.

"How about some shopping tomorrow? Just us girls!" Sakura spoke happily.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino all nodded in agreement.

Hinata looked at her "Saya-chan, will you come too, please."

Saya could never say no to Hinata "Yeah sure, it'll be a nice change."

"May I steal Aom-kun from you girls?" Gai questioned with a grin that fell when she didn't move or even hide. "What's wrong with Saya?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Gai, what do you want?" She looked at him.

Gai turned to the Sensei table "Guys some things wrong with Saya"

Kakashi came over "What do you mean?"

"She's not hiding from me" Gai sounded serious.

Kakashi put a hand on her forehead "She's not running a temperature"

"She's been weird all day Kakashi-sensei" Naruto piped in.

Saya rolled her eyes "Look I'll see you guys tomorrow; I just don't feel like being out."

"I'll walk you home Saya-chan" Kakashi spoke while walking with her.

After a few minutes of quiet walking Kakashi said something

"So what's wrong Saya? It's not like you to be this way."

She sighed "Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel like… I don't know any more Kakashi."

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder "Whatever it is, just know I'm here for you. All your friends are"

"I know, thanks Kakashi." She grinned as they got to her door. "Well, night see you later"

"Wait, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes" Kakashi waited for her to put her hands over her eyes.

Saya was shocked when she felt a pair of lips over her own, when she went to pull her hands down Kakashi broke the kiss.

"Keep those eyes closed" His breath tickled her face.

She gave a small nob and kept her hand firmly over her eyes. Kakashi kissed her again this time a bit deeper.

"You can open them now" He spoke sounding a bit breathless.

Once she was able to see the familiar masked face a light blush had spread across her face.

"You look cute when you blush Saya-chan" Kakashi laughed making her blush harder.

She looked to the ground "Night Kakashi-kun"

"Night Saya-chan" He spoke softly. "Saya-chan, I hope you pick something nice out while shopping with the girls tomorrow for our date that night"

Saya stared at him "Date?"

"That's if you'll go out with me…" Kakashi smiled under mask.

She grinned and hugged him "Anywhere, anytime Kakashi."

He hugged back "Night again Saya-chan"

She smiled opening her door "Night Kakashi-kun"

Once in the door she leaned on it and slid down the back with a smile on.

"How touching"

Saya mood turned sour quickly as she looked at the eldest Uhicha "Wait to ruin my happiness Itachi"

Itachi stayed silent.

"So anyone else here with you or are you alone?" She stood up and wondered where chibi could be, the lazy dog.

"Saya-chan!" The voice of Tobi yelled from the bedroom.

As he ran down the hallway to greet her Saya saw Chibi running behind hm.

"Tobi missed you so much Saya-chan. Did you miss Tobi?" He asked while rubbing his mask against her face.

"Of course I missed you Tobi-kun." She smiled.

Tobi pouted "Not enough, Tobi heard what you and the other boy were saying"

Saya blushed again. "You heard that?"

"Saya-chan is so cute!" Tobi laughed at her pink cheeks.

She sighed "Can I not go back to the base tonight, I kinda wanna be able to go on my date."

"You're not going to the base at all this month, we aren't in need of your help yet" Itachi said emotionless.

Tobi looked at Itachi and tilted his head, he though they were going to bring Saya back too.

"Oh okay, um do you guys wanna stay the night or something. Maybe have something to eat?" Saya asked slightly shocked.

Tobi looked at Itachi "Can Tobi stay, oh please, oh please. Tobi is a good boy."

Itachi nodded his head yes and Tobi started bouncing around the room.

Everything had calm down a bit. Itachi was currently reading the third book that Saya handed him and Tobi was just watching her like she was his own new pet.

"Saya-chan, is Tobi your friend?" He asked out of nowhere.

She smiled "Yeah, I have lots of friends and you're one of them."

"Is Tobi your bestest friend?" He went on.

She got a small pout "Now Tobi, don't take this the wrong way but no, only because I haven't known you long enough. Heck I don't even know your favorite color."

"Tobi knows!" He paused grabbed her hands and led her to the living room floor. "Tobi's favorite color is orange. Your turn."

Saya giggled and smiled "My favorite is red. Favorite flavor?"

"Cherry!"

"Orange, looks like we switched"

Tobi thought for a minute "Favorite time of day?"

She grinned "Midnight"

"Tobi's favorite too!" He laughed and bounced in his seat.

"Hum, favorite food?" She asked while tilting her head.

Tobi hugged himself "Anything Saya-chan makes!"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

Tobi jumped up "Let's make cookies!"

Saya squealed as he picked her up and ran into the kitchen. As they made cookies they continued to play the favorite game, till Tobi asked her about her past.

"Not much to tell Tobi" She sighed and sat down waiting for the cookies to bake.

Tobi tilted his head at her "Please Saya-chan, anything at all."

"My dad was a ninja, and my mom was a chef. When I was ten my dad died in action. My mom died four years ago from sickness." She sighed and started to eat a spoon full of dough.

"Tobi is sorry" He spoke sadly.

She shrugged "Its fine, not like you did it. My childhood was fine for the most part, I mean I know a lot of other people who've had worst and are just fine."

"Saya-chan is a good person" Tobi chimed.

She gave a scoff "Don't be so quick to say so. I do have my secrets. I've done my fair share in making the world a horrible place to live. And I'm not the type to lie to myself in order to justify what I've done."

Tobi was quiet for a long time.

"Let me check on the cookies" Saya mumbled to herself. "There done."

She turned around hot cookie hanging out of her mouth "Want one?"

"Yes please" Tobi's happy altitude was back.

After they made three batches of 24 cookies Saya washes the dishes.

"Should I put some in a container for you guys to bring back with you? I mean we sure made an enough of them."

Tobi nodded his head.

Saya giggled "That means you can't eat them all"

Tobi started to shake his head. "Tobi can't promise that"

"You have to try not to eat them all, promise you'll try" She grinned.

Tobi bounced up "Tobi can promise that! Tobi promises!"

"Okay, time for me to go to bed. Night boys" Saya said as she dried her hands and walked down the hall to her room.

"You were silent for a while in there when Saya told you she wasn't good a person" Itachi spoke while keeping an eye on the other Uchiha.

Madara looked at Itachi "She's better than most. She doesn't look at the world or herself with blindness."

"Hn" Was all Itachi said.

Saya yawned and stretched a little and barrowing her head into the covers, away from the sun. As she moved her arm she felt something around her waist. She grasped the kunai from under her pillow. She flung the covers and held the kunai at the person's neck while straddling them.

"Tobi?" Her brows knitted together. "What are you doing in my bed?"

He pointed towards the kunai still at his neck.

Saya blushed and gave a small grin "Sorry."

"Tobi was cold and came in here to sleep with Saya-chan!" He said sounding so innocent "Where'd Saya-chan get a kunai?"

"I have weapons hidden all around my house Tobi." She said putting the kunai back under her pillow.

Tobi tilted his head "Where?"

Saya gave him the 'No, no' finger shake "That would be telling Tobi-kun. Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" He yelled and ran down the hall.

She shook her head grinning at the hyper masked man.

As Saya stood between the living room and the kitchen she looked at Itachi "Still reading that?"

Itachi only gave the normal "Hn"

"Well I'm making pancakes for Tobi, you want anything?" She spoke while taking a few steps into the kitchen.

"Anything" was Itachi's reply.

So when finished making Tobi his pancakes and eating a few herself, she set an omelet in front of Itachi. "Enjoy, I need to shower and then I'm going out."

Itachi watched Madara look around the room. "What are you doing?"

"I got the most wonderful wakeup call this morning. Saya straddled me while holding a kunai to my neck. When I asked where she had gotten it she told me she had weapons hidden all over the house." Madara explained while sitting down.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I know she has a sword strapped to the underneath of the kitchen table."

Once Saya was dressed and ready to leave you could hear her humming a tune.

She turned before leaving "Are you guys gonna be here when I get back or…"

"We won't be leaving till night fall" Itachi spoke not looking at her.

She smiled "In that case, Chibi and I will be seeing you guy's later, bye"

After shopping with the group of girls they all went to Hinata's to hang out and show off their new clothes and such.

Hinata came out spotting a cute summer dress with sakura blossoms.

"I think you'll get some ones attention with that!" Saya yelled and wolf whistled.

Ino jumped "Me next!"

Ino had come out wearing a dark blue tube top and black and white plaid pants.

"I never knew you were a plaid girl Ino, looks good on you." Saya laughed and looked to Tenten "Your turn Tenten!"

Tenten grinned as she came strutting out in a red off the shoulder flowing dress.

"Oh my, its Tenten's girly side!" Saya barked out as she blew a kiss.

"Guess it's my turn" Sakura giggled.

Sakura danced out wearing a black t-shirt with a pink heart on it with fishnet sleeves while wearing hot pink shorts.

Saya stared at her "If I were male Sakura"

At that point Neji came into the room without knocking "Hinata uncle wanted..."

"Hey Neji!" All the girls smiled and waved.

"Neji, perfect timing, Saya-chan needs a man's opinion on her outfit. After all she has a date tonight" Ino grabbed him and sat him down.

Saya posed when she came into the room. She was wearing an off the shoulder light pink shirt and a long white skirt with a beige belt to tie it all together.

"Well? How do I look?" She grinned.

Sakura was the first to speak "Simply amazing"

"Saya-chan, you look beautiful" Hinata smiled.

"Every guys gonna eat their heart out tonight" Ino jumped up and down.

Tenten laughed "I never knew you were so pretty"

All the girls looked to Neji.

"You look breath taking Saya" Neji mumbled and walked out of the room.

Till late in the afternoon Saya and Chibi stayed with the girls, chatting and having a good time. When they got back home they were greeted by Itachi.

"Have fun?"

Saya smiled "Loads"

Chibi ran to find Tobi.

"Saya-chans back! What's that?" Tobi asked pointing to the bag she was hold.

She quickly put it behind her back "Nothing."

"Tobi wants to see!" He yelled and started towards her.

"Tobi will see, when its time to see or else Tobi won't be a good boy anymore." Saya said stopping him in his tracks.

"Fine, Tobi is a good boy" He pouted.

Saya went and hid the bag in her room. "Good now, what should I make for dinner?"

She thought for a moment while going through her fridge. "Its been while since I made that"

"Made what Saya-chan?" Tobi questioned from his spot on the floor while playing with Chibi.

Saya smirked "Something special my mother would make me when I would have a horrible day."

"Saya-chan's having a bad day?" Tobi put a finger to his mask.

She shook her head "No, but its so good that it'll add to how good of a day it has been."

Saya made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and homemade gravy. She was surprised to see Itach sitting at the table with Tobi.

"Here you go guys" Saya spoke while giving a closed eye smile. Both men stared at her "What?"

"Tobi hasn't seen you smile so much before. Is Saya-chan going to eat too?" Tobi asked while she just blinked.

She shook her head "Not right now. I may be eating with Kakashi tonight. Besides I'm gonna go get ready"

As she ran down the hall both Uchihas watched her. By the time Saya was done playing dress up both boys where long since done with their food.

"How do I look?" Saya asked standing in front of them in the same light pink off the shoulder shirt and white long skirt and beige belt outfit as before only add a pair of black hoop earrings and a black choker. Her makeup was simple a tad bit of black eye liner and clear lip gloss.

"Saya-chan looks so pretty!" Tobi squealed and hugged her.

Saya giggled "Thank you Tobi! Itachi?"

"You look good" His face stayed stone cold and his voice emotionless.

Saya couldn't help herself, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, it means a lot."

"Tobi wants a kiss too!" Tobi yelled and sounded like he was pouting.

Saya rolled her eyes and gave the orange mask a kiss where his cheek should be. "Happy now?"

"Tobi's a good boy!" He hugged her again.

Chibi ran to the door and barked, making everyone look. The door knocked twice.

"That's gotta be Kakashi. You two be careful getting back. There are two containers full of cookies for you two to take back in the kitchen. I'll see you next month." She said giving Tobi a hug and told chibi to be good before leaving.

"Hey Saya-chan…" Kakashi paused seeing what she was wearing. "You look beautiful."

Saya blushed and smiled "Thank you."

Madara looked at Itachi "Enjoy that kiss Itachi?"

Itachi just glared at him.

As Kakashi and Saya came out of the restaurant they had eaten in they bumped into Gai.

Saya jumped behind Kakashi.

"Looks like Aom-kun is back to normal." Gai grinned. "It's about time you asked her out Kakashi. If you didn't soon, I would have."

"How would that work out Gai, you'd never find her" Kakashi spoke sounding bored.

Saya chuckled.

"You two love birds have a good time" Gai winked and left.

Kakashi grabbed her hand as they started walking once more. He led her to a hill that over looked the village.

"Kakashi, it's so pretty" Saya spoke, breathless.

Kakashi grabbed her around the waist bring her closer as they sat together. "Not as pretty as you Saya-chan"

She rolled her eyes "Wait to be cheesy. But thank you"

As they sat there Saya started to doze off a bit on Kakashi's shoulder.

It had been two weeks since Saya's last visit from the Akatsuki and her date with Kakashi. They were the talk of the town, too. Things had been good between the two. Kakashi gave her space when she needed it and was there to keep her happy.

Saya was currently getting ready to have a date with Kakashi when she heard voices in her apartment. She quickly finished putting her hair up and walked into the living room with a kunai behind her back.

"Honestly, you pick the worst times to pop in" Saya sighed as she saw it was Kakuzu and Hidan.

Hidan plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the table "Nice place ya got here bitch."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks jackass. What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We have a mission for you." Kakuzu spoke straight to the point.

"Fine, just let me change" She was cut off by Hidan.

"What you have on is perfect you skank."

She looked at them. "Am I to seduce someone?"

"Yes" Kakuzu answered.

"I know I'm not the only female in the group. Why me?" She glared.

"Because the fucker has a thing for red heads and the other bitch refused to do it." Hidan stood "Come on times wasting."

"I'm dressed this way for a reason. I need to break off my date before I go or else someone's gonna wonder where I am." Saya said while tabbing her foot.

Kakuzu piped in "Tobi said something about you having a new boyfriend. Couldn't tell if he meant a boy that was a friend or a real boyfriend."

Kakashi knocked on the door "Saya-chan, are you ready yet?"

Saya whispered "Hide and give me a second."

They did as told, well Kakuzu did while Hidan was dragged away by him. Saya quickly did a few hand signs. At the end she looked and sounded terrible. Her skin looked pale and clammy. She opened the door.

"Saya-chan you look horrible. Are you okay?" Kakashi said trying to put a hand on her forehead.

She spoke and sounding a bit whiny "Kakashi, I'm sorry. I don't what happened, I got sick. Do you think we could go some other night?"

"Yeah, of course. Want me to stay and take care of you?" Kakashi asked while hugging her and stroking her hair.

Saya hugged back "No, it's fine. I'll just stay in bed, besides I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't want to leave you alone like this" Kakashi made her look at him.

Saya blinked "I won't be alone, I have Chibi. And if I get too bad I'll send her to get you. Okay?"

"I won't argue. Get some rest. I'll come check on you in the morning, night Saya-chan." Kakashi kissed her forehead through his mask.

As soon as Saya closed the door she released her jutsu.

"Where'd you learn that?" Hidan asked.

"I made it up when I was a kid. I hated school and the only way I was able to get out of it was if I was sick. The only down side is that you do get sick off of it, only for a half hour after using it though. And since I'm so use to the side effect I'll be fine." Saya turned and looked at them. "Let's get this done with, I need to be home by morning."

"Think you can keep up in that?" kakuzu asked looking at Saya.

She was wearing a pale rose petal purple red one strap, thigh long dress with red strappy boots. "I've fought in worst outfits."

As the three stood outside a club in the Sand village Kakuzu went over the mission.

"You are to find and seduce Sasaki Kaito, make him come to VIP room 213. That's where we'll take over, you are to wait for us by the club. The sooner you get this done the sooner you get home."

Saya raised an eyebrow "Do I at least get a picture of him, so I don't get the wrong guy?"

Hidan handed her a picture. Kaito had long black hair, tan skin, blue eyes and a look that had player written all over.

"Okay, should be easy enough." She muttered.

She already knew how to get this Kaito guy. Once in the club she could spot kaito a mile away. He had a ton of girls hanging off him and his laugh could be heard throughout the club, sometimes even over the music. In order to get his attention she walked over to the bar and ordered a drink behind his back.

"The strongest thing you got" She spoke and sat down a moment.

That slightly got his attention but wasn't good enough. She'd need to step it up a notch. As she went to take a swing of her drink one of the girls elbowed her in the back.

"Watch it skank!" Saya sneered at her.

The other girl replied with a "bitch please"

Saya yanked the girl's pony tail making her gasp and try clawing at Saya. "Listen here you little hussy, you better watch yourself or your fucking ass will be a special gift to a very lonely friend of mine. Got it bitch?"

Saya yanked hard one last time and took her drink and sat elsewhere by herself. That had gotten Kaito's attention. Now that he knew she was living, Saya had to make him interested in dominating her.

Kakuzu and Hidan sat in a booth. They had seen Saya's little cat fight with the other female and the way Kaito watched as she left to sit somewhere else.

Hidan grinned "The little bitch knows how to handle herself pretty damn good."

"Looks like Saya's not just all smiles." Kakuzu said nodding.

Saya sat watching kaito danced with the group of girls, each one grinding on him. It was quiet sickening to watch. She took another drink from her cup. She looked towards Kakuzu and Hidan and smirked. She told Hidan to come over with her finger.

"What do you want bitch?"

Saya smirked "I just need you to help me for about two minutes. Now be a good boy and look pretty"

She said dragging him out onto the dance floor as a new song started. For the most part Hidan seem to be a good dancer and Saya was defiantly getting some attention.

When the song ended she turned on her heel, letting her hair hit Hidan in the face, and walked back to her table. She made sure to walk slowly in order for anyone to get a good view.

About fifteen minutes later Kaito walked over to her.

"You're quiet the dancer. Would you like to join me?" Kaito asked ever so gentlemanly.

Saya pulsed her lips "Get rid of the blow up dolls and I'll think about it."

Kaito grinned and nodded the group of girls off. They quickly disappeared. He sat down next to her.

"My names Kaito and you are?" As he spoke he tried put a hand on her leg.

"Yumi, and if you put your hand on me you might not get it back" Saya smirked when his hand stopped.

He licked his lips "How about a dance Yumi?"

Saya listened to the song for a moment "What could be the harm. Shall we?"

By the time the song was over Saya had danced circles around Kaito. As they walked back to her table Saya grabs a pen out of someone's pocket.

"Kaito, how about we go have some fun somewhere else?" She grinned and whispered into his ear.

From the look he gave her, he wanted it, bad. "Gladly"

She quickly scribbled the number 213 on a napkin "This is the number to my own private VIP room. Come find me"

With that Saya walked out the door and saw Kakuzu and Hidan followed suit. Saya waited by the spot they had started out. She didn't wait too long for the duo. They didn't look to happy.

"What happened?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hidan spoke up "This fucking mission isn't over"

"What Hidan means, it was worse than we thought. We need to go to the Sound now." Kakuzu farther explained.

Saya looked like a deer in head lights "I ain't going dressed like this"

"We're going now, I don't care how you look" Kakuzu for once was mean to Saya.

It didn't faze her in the least, but thinking about Orochimaru and Kabuto made her wanna be covered head to toe.

The trip was short but grueling. Kakuzu and Hidan seemed to know exactly where to find Orochimaru.

The three of them where meant by Kabuto.

"Orochimaru has been expecting you" He spoke with a fake smile.

His smiled dropped when he saw Saya. Though he didn't say another word.

Orochimaru sat at a long table "Kakuzu and Hidan. I see you have a little follower too."

Saya slightly held her breath; she wanted this encounter to be over and done with.

"Saya-chan am I right?" Orochimaru purred.

Saya nodded but didn't make a sound.

"Why are you giving information about the Akatsuki out?" Kakuzu question straight to the point.

Orochimaru's eyes hardened "I had to get Pein's attention some way. I need to talk to him about the Kyubi. It seems there is…"

"More than one nine tailed fox and its a female one." Saya opened her month.

"Yes, how did you know?" Orochimaru asked glaring.

Saya blinked blankly "It's common Japanese Mythology. One of the stories of old. Her name is Tamamo-no-Mae and in order for you to see her you must use the killing stones, which no one really knows where they are."

"The fuck, can you get it then? Since you know every damn thing" Hidan yelled.

Saya's eye twitched "Didn't you get that last part? No, I nor anyone can get them!"

Of course Saya hadn't told them everything.

"Then what fucking use are you?" Hidan yelled in her face.

Saya stayed calm "I don't know, you tell me."

Hidan was about to yell some more till a roar interrupted him. Everyone ran outside to see a Dragon.

"I gonna kill that kid, how many times do I have to tell him not to use that damned jutsu." Saya growled out.

The first to try attacking it was Sasuke, it just blew him back with his wings.

Saya walked up "Ryu!"

The dragon looked at her. "You must be the female the Enenra talked about."

"Hai. Tell me what brings you here?" Saya asked while everyone watched.

"The boy summoned me. He thought he could get rid of me" The dragon laughed. "Are you here to try too?"

Saya shook her head "No. I'm only here to ask you to leave, should you stay here, in this world, you'll be hunted, so I warn you and ask you to please go back to your world."

"A human warn a powerful god like myself, tell me human, why defend me?" The dragon had gained interest.

Saya bowed "I wish to keep your world from the wrong of my kind. Do not misunderstand me, us humans may be horrible creatures but some are worth the trouble. Because my kind do not understand your world or people, others will try to trap you and use your power. So I ask you one last time, please go back."

"Why should I listen to you?" The dragon huffed.

"Wind dragon" the Enenra popped up "If you should hurt that human I will be forced to kill you"

"You would die for this welp of a fool?" The dragon snorted.

Enenra nodded "She and the boy gave me the one thing I wanted most in the world. I am bound by my word to protect them. And she speaks the truth, the boy holds the eldest Kyubi in him."

"Because of your kindness and respect I will leave, but I wish to give you a gift. I've met many of your kind with the same power as you but never so clear minded as you. I willing serve you, as will my children. Till then girl." The dragon stated while poofing away.

"Mistress." Enenra came over to her "You've made a very powerful friend. The wind dragon is not to be taken lightly."

Saya turned to Hidan "That's what use I have."

"Was that a fucking demon?" Hidan asked speechless.

Saya scoffed "Yes, Hidan that was a demon. I need to get home."

"Saya-chan. If you are willing to think over joining us" Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke stared at her.

"No thank you Orochi-sama. Tell leader-sama that if he wants to talk to me, he knows where I am." Saya started to walk away.

Kakuzu spoke up "He'll want to talk to you now, you should just come back with us. If you don't you may get hurt."

She gave him a look "I couldn't give two shits less right now Kakuzu."

Saya worse nightmare had come true. The wrong people knew that she had an attachment to the demon world, and if they could they would use it. She had found the demon world by mistake when she was little.

As she kept going towards Konoha she spotted Naruto.

"Naruto!" She called him over.

Naruto looked like he was having a panic attack. "Say-chan I was training and used the jutsu after you told me not to and this huge dragon came out and I lost it and and and…."

"I took care of it, don't EVER use that jutsu without me there useless it's a dire situation." Saya sighed.

Naruto sighed in relief "Hai Say-chan. I understand."

"Good, now, get me home" Saya said feeling the worse than any sick jutsu could make her.

Much to Saya's unhappiness Naruto stayed the night on the couch after taking Chibi for her walk.

When Saya heard Kakashi knock on the door she knew Naruto would let him in. So she stayed in bed.

She could hear Kakashi ask Naruto why he was there and Naruto replied with "Say-chan had to clean up another of one of my messes"

Saya whined as she felt Kakashi's weight shift the bed.

"Morning Saya-chan. You look a bit better. Want me to make you something to eat?" Kakashi asked as he stroked her copper hair.

She sighed "No, I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"Anytime"

The morning went by slowly and by the afternoon Saya was alone again. Her plan was to stay in bed all day, but it failed once it was late into the day.

"I know you're there, what do you want?" Saya questioned as Pein in her bedroom.

Pein was emotionless "Saya. What connection do you have with demons?"

She closed her eyes "A one way connection mostly. I'm not one or have one in me if you're asking. I only have the Enenra and the Wind Dragon from the other night. Which does me no good because I don't have a wind based chakra."

"I should punish you for not returning to the base but because you finished your mission with no questions asked I'll let it go. This is the one and only time you will get off punishment Saya." Pein spoke sternly and disappeared.

Saya had only told him half the truth and she considered him lucky to even get that much out of her.

(Elsewhere)

"A dragon demon" Madara mused "Saya-chan isn't telling us everything Pein. She's too smart to let us know everything. We have to watch her carefully."

"I know" Pein agreed.

(Back with Saya)

It had been two days since the dragon and Saya was still very stressed and unhappy. So she went to train at night. Not wanting anyone to see the jutsus she used.

At the moment she was breathing heavily as she worked on her fire whip. You could see the scorch marks of the past mistakes of the night on her arms and legs. She did it once more to a tree, cutting it in half and setting it a flame at the same time.

She sighed and let the whip fizzle out in her hand.

"I know your there Uchiha"

Sasuke jumped down from a tree and glaring at her, which she gladly returned.

"Both of you"

Itachi appeared a few feet away.

"What do you both want from me" Saya closed her eyes.

Sasuke was the first to speak "Teach me that jutsu."

Saya looked at him "No"

"Why not" Sasuke growled at her.

Saya hissed back at him "Because I can't, other than that I just don't like you."

Sasuke went to attack her, she blocked.

"Teach me" He persisted.

She sneered this time "No"

She was thrown into a tree by Sasuke while Itachi just watched.

"Teach me!"

"Enough!" She used her Lava jutsu. It slowly trapped Sasuke in one spot.

Both Uchiha's watched as Saya walked on top of the molten rock.

"I will never teach you the jutsu Sasuke." She spoke in that serious tone. "And I don't care whether or not you hate me for it. You must accept that and if you can't than you can't"

With her arms crossed the jutsu started to wear off.

"I never thought you were this impressive. When I was around you always seemed…" Sasuke spoke and was cut off.

"Happy, normal, nothing special?" Saya threw out.

He nodded.

She grinned "Looks can fool even the smartest person."

She looked to Itachi, no smile in sight.

"And you?" She questioned.

Itachi came closer "I want to talk to you"

She stared at him "Well?"

"In private" Itachi said while looking pointedly at Sasuke.

She sighed "You Uchihas are gonna be the death of me. Sasuke what are you still doing here?"

"I don't trust him."

She gave a look that could make Orochimaru proud "I'm not going to teach him the jutsu, leave."

Sasuke nodded and left.

Saya waved a hand showing Itachi to start talking.

"You got off lucky with Leader, Saya. I think he'll be making you live at the Akatsuki base soon, so he can keep a better eye on you. I just thought I'd warn you first." Itachi spoke while coming closer to her with each step.

"I know that wasn't what you came to talk to me about, you never care Itachi." She spoke her mind.

Itachi shook his head "Never say that Saya, I do care"

"Oh? Really you could have fooled me" Saya rolled her eyes.

As she started to walk away Saya was pulled back and pinned to a tree with a pair of warm lips over her own. She closed her eyes at first and enjoyed the warm comfort till Itachi pulled away.

"Don't ever say I don't care Saya." Itachi spoke with emotion Saya never thought he'd be able to have.

She was speechless "Hai"

For once Itachi let his normal eyes show while he let his forehead touch hers. Saya let her eyes fall to the ground.

"Itachi" Her voice sounds so tiny.

Itachi hand came up to touch her cheek. "Yes Saya-chan?"

"We can't, I can't…" He hushed her.

"Just let me have a moment longer, please"

She could give him that much.

Saya woke up the next morning remembering what had happened between herself and Itachi. She had felt so horrid. She liked Kakashi and adored him but part of her liked to think about the 'what if' of Itachi.

"Being female sucks!" She shouted waking poor Chibi up.

Chibi ran up to her and smothered her in kissed, as if telling her she was always there for her.

Saya grinned as she petted the one person that mattered most to her in the whole wide world.

"How about we go visit the academy today?" Saya asked grinning.

Chibi gave a happy yip in reply.

As Saya and chibi came in view of the ninja school they could see Konohamaro pointing making everyone look.

She smiled and waved.

"Saya-chan, what a wonderful surprise." Iruka smiled.

"Thanks Iruka-san" She grinned.

"Saya- sensei! Teach us something new!" Konohamaro laughed while hugging her.

Iruka looked at her "Sensei?"

"Yeah, Saya-chan's been teaching Naruto and I some of her own jutsues!" the little kid stated proudly.

"Oh?" Iruka grinned "Like what?"

Saya slapped a hand over her secret student "Nothing important Iruka, just some chakra control things."

Iruka laughed "Anything I can see?"

"Please Saya-sensei, just the stair trick." Konohamaro begged.

She gave in "Fine."

The little kids watched with the two adults as konohamaro focused and started to walk on air. He had gotten a lot better, hell he almost had it down.

Once he landed he turned to Saya "How was that?"

"Great. Do you wanna see what you could really do after a year of training?" Saya asked and got head nods from all the kids.

She started off running and with each step getting higher and higher in the air. She forced enough to her feet to give her a good bounce in the air making her speed fall towards a training post. At the last second she spun and put her feet towards the post, forced chakra to them and bounced off the wood while making a huge indent in the middle. Once she landed on her feet, skidding from the sheer speed, she heard all the kids say things like 'wow' or 'I wanna do that'.

"Heh, sorry about the post Iruka" She spoke while rubbing the back of her head.

Iruka stared at the post "It's fine."

"Awesome!" konohamaro yelled hopping up and down. "I'll be able to do that! What else?"

Saya rolled her eyes "You think up some things, I mean it's a limitless trick"

"How come I never get to see you train like that?" The voice of Kakashi spoke from behind her.

She smiled "Because I hate people watching me train."

Kakashi had gotten a view of her arms, and saw the scorch mark.

"Where'd these come from" He asked taking his thumbs and softly dragging them over the tender red skin.

"Training, what else?" She replied and flashed back to Itachi from last night.

He sighed and held her by the elbows "I hope it was worth it"

"Would you like to see it?" She asked and got yells of 'yes' from the kids.

Kakashi sounded like he was smiling "I think you haven't got a choice."

She grinned, turned and started a few signs. Everyone watched as a long strip of fire appeared. Saya cracked the whip once to make sure it was fully ready before using it. And in another crack the wooden post was cut in half and both parts were on fire.

"I think it was worth it, what about you?" She grinned as the whip blew out.

"Better not break her heart Kakashi" Iruka spoke wide eyed.

Kakashi nodded.

When Saya finally said good bye to the kids Kakashi took her somewhere to eat after which they went to the same hill as their first date. The company was nice but a certain Uchiha kept coming to her mind. She couldn't do this, not to Kakashi.

Before she could say anything Kakashi spoke up

"I don't know what I'd do without you Saya-chan"

That was it, all hopes of her telling him it wasn't meant to be was gone.

"Saya-chan?" Kakashi whispered, waiting for a reply.

She stayed silent and acted like she had fallen asleep.

The next three weeks had been harmless. A few small missions, countless dates with Kakashi, and more training, is what took up most of her time. Saya had become so into training she started to sleep deprive herself.

Even now she was training in the woods, even with tonight being the night the Akatsuki check in.

Saya's body had already came to its breaking point but she kept going.

"Saya" The voice sounded like a hollowed whispered.

She kept attacking the wooden post.

"Saya" It came again.

She punched the post, shattering it and breaking her wrist.

"Saya!" This time she was pinned down and unable to move.

She was breathing in huffs and everything ached.

"What in the hell are you doing to yourself?" Itachi questioned clearly unhappy with the beating she was giving herself.

"I'm training Itachi" She mumbled out.

Itachi shook his head "That wasn't training, that was self-inflicting injuries."

"Get off of me Itachi" She growled at him.

"Not until, you swear you aren't going to keep hurting yourself" Itachi spoke sternly.

"Fine I swear, now get off"

He shook his head "Why were you even doing this?"

She looked away without answering.

"Saya, time to go inside" Itachi sighed.

She stayed silent as he treated her wounds.

"How are things with Kakashi?" Itachi asked trying to start a conversation.

"hn" was her only reply.

Itachi had to look up at her, it seem they had changed positions.

"I thought you liked him?"

Saya sighed "I… I do and the fact I can't stop myself from thinking of you, makes me feel so guilty. I guess I've been punishing myself through training."

Itachi paused when she told him she'd been thinking about him. "You can't keep hurting yourself, what are you going to do?"

"I tried to break it off with him, but he went all sweet on me, and I felt bad." Saya closed her eyes.

His voice became emotionless "So you'd substitute your own happiness for his?"

"I need to break it off soon Itachi, like you said; I can't keep doing this to myself." She agreed with him.

Things were quiet for a moment.

"What happens afterwards" Itachi asked, trying hard to sound like this was the most boring talk ever.

Saya blushed, finally realizing she just told Itachi, she had some kind of feelings for him. "I honestly don't know. But you have to understand Itachi, I'm not what I seem."

"I'm willing to try understanding" He looked up her again letting his eyes linger on her lips. "Tell me something, anything, to help me understand you."

Saya lifted up the bottom of her shirt up, just a bit to show four tally marks cut into the right side of her hip.

Itachi traced each one ever so lightly that it tickled "What are these?"

"They're tally marks of the people I've killed off who've done me or my loved ones harm." She told him and went on "The very first one is the man who killed my father."

She was shocked when he kissed each one.

"Anything else?" He asked with a soft smile.

Saya smiled and hugged him.

"Saya-chan, please don't make me share you" Itachi kissed her forehead.

When Saya woke up the next morning she was in bed cuddling to Itachi (fully clothed mind you!). She giggled remembering when he was a ferret and she'd be curled around him. Her smile dropped when she thought of Kakashi, she needed to break it off with him.

She went to get up but an arm stopped her.

"Saya-chan, stay in bed for a bit longer." Itachi mumbled with his eyes closed.

Saya kissed him on the nose "I have to get up, Weasel."

She quickly got dressed and hurried out the door in search of Kakashi. When she finally found him, he was sitting in a tree reading one of the many books he had.

"Kakashi!" Saya yelled to him. "I have something really important we need to talk about."

He appeared behind her "So do I."

"Me first" Saya spoke up "I need to… how do I say this. I can't, we can't be together Kakashi. I, its just I have too much on my plate. Please don't hate me or stop being my friend!"

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder "It's fine Saya-chan, I was going to suggest a brake. And I could never hate you."

Saya was so relieved that it had worked out "Well, I gonna get back to Chibi, she's starving by now"

Kakashi chuckled and waved good bye.

'At least one thing went well for once' saya smiled as she walked home.

When she got back to the apartment she was greeted with the sight of Itachi petting Chibi.

"How'd it go?" Itachi asked.

She sat next to him "Kakashi accepted it, he was gonna ask for a brake anyways. We're still friends too."

He looked at her. "You know, what I told you before, was true. Leader is going to make you really join us"

"He's going to do more than that Itachi. I know he wants to see what I'm actually able to do and what I really know." Saya absentmindedly played with a piece of hair.

Itachi placed a hand on her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you Saya-chan"

She smiled "I'm not worried about me."

Another month slowly went by. Saya spent most of it studying up on more of her mythology. Seeing what she could find on wind dragons and the Kyubis.

"Saya" Pein popped up from behind her.

The apartment was dark and the only light came from a candle she had lit.

"Hai Leader-sama" Saya spoke while looking up at him.

Pein looked down at her "The time has come for you, to fully join the Akatsuki clan."

"What can I take and how long do I have?" She asked calmly.

"Take only what you think is needed. You have till tomorrow night. Someone will be coming to get you." With that Pein left.

Saya spent the night getting everything ready. She packed all her scrolls and books on any type of mythology, a few weapons, and a few outfits. But most of all she spent the day seeing the people she loved. By the time night had fallen Saya had spent time with everyone.

"Are you ready to leave Aomori Saya" A man half black, half white skin with green hair and what looked to be some type of plant growing off of him said.

"Just one moment please." Saya quickly placed her village headband on the coffee table with a note that stated she had to go, and that just maybe one day be able to come back. "I'm ready"

Chibi stayed close to her throughout the whole trip. Chibi knew things were going to change.

"May I ask your name?" Saya question as they jumped from tree to tree.

He looked at her "Zetsu."

It had sounded like two people had talked at once.

Saya nodded and kept quiet the rest of the way.

When they got to the base Saya was told that the room she had before was still hers. She quickly put Chibi and her things into the room and then went in the kitchen to grab a drink.

"SAYA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled letting everyone know she was there.

Saya sighed "Hello Tobi, now's not a good time"

"What's all the noise, un?" Deidara asked being the first to come into the room.

"Sempai, Saya-chan is back!" Tobi latched on to her and started to rub his mask against her hair.

She pushed Tobi off "Not now Tobi. I'll spend time with you in a bit"

"Ha, your best friend doesn't want anything to do with you, un" Deidara laughed.

Once back in her room Saya pinched the bridge of her nose. Boy was it going to be hard to getting use to living with all the men in Akatsuki, but mostly Tobi.

It was a while later when someone's knocking on her door had brought her from a very deep meditation.

"Come in" She stayed on the bed, eyes closed.

She heard the door open and close.

Opening her eyes she saw Itachi's face a few inches from hers "Itachi"

"Saya-chan" He cupped her face "It is very important that none of the other members find out about what we have."

She stared blankly for a second "Okay"

He stood to leave "Good."

Saya woke up the next morning unsure of where she was.

"Bitch wake the hell up and make us breakfast!" Hidan bagged on the door.

A moment of peace is all she wanted "Making it your god damned self, you fucking annoying bustard"

Everything was silent for a second.

"Saya-chan please make breakfast for us?" Kisame asked nicely through the door.

"Pretty please" Tobi chimed in.

She rolled her eyes "Fine."

Opening the door she saw almost the whole group there. Saya couldn't help but chuckle at the state Hidan was in, Kakuzu had him tied up.

Saya couldn't help herself as she bent down in front of Hidan "All you have to do is ask nicely Hidan. I'll talk to you the same way you talk to me. If you want to be treated nicely by me, treat me nicely. Got it.?" She stood and smiled "And I don't mind the swearing."

"What does everyone want?" She asked on the way to the kitchen.

Everyone said different things.

"Who bought the food this time?" Saya glared at the air in front of her.

Kakuzu spoke up "I did."

"What would you like me to make for breakfast then?" She gave him a soft smile.

Kakuzu's eyes lit up a bit "French toast?"

"With bacon?" She questioned.

After making breakfast and clean up the mess Saya went to go back to her room with Chibi, till Kisame stood in her way with a grin on.

"Saya-chan, in tradition to joining the Akatsuki, you have to pick one of us to spar with."

She pouted "Really. And if I win, what do I get?"

"The loser does one thing, no matter what it is, that the winner wants" Kisame smiled.

Saya smirked "Alright."

"Who do you pick?"

She looked at all of them. "I chose, Tobi."

Itachi's heart stopped.

"Tobi?" He pointed to himself.

Saya grinned "Yep"

Everyone set up to watch, even Pein was there.

Tobi and Saya stood in front of each other. Without warning the fight started, Saya didn't have time to even think. She landed on the ground.

She knew there was a reason why Tobi was a part of the group. Saya stood up again.

"Tobi didn't hurt Saya-chan did he?"

She sighed "Just a bit"

Itachi sat with the others, trying to contain his worries.

When she saw Tobi start to move she did the same. She was punched in the stomach, and went down once more. Her eyes weren't going to be any help to her, is what she concluded

This time she got up with her eyes closed. She heard him coming at her again, she listen to every step. Quickly she did a jutsu and the ground became soft and muddy underneath her feet and Tobi's. It slowed him down a bit, but not enough. She dodged a kick.

Tobi was fast, she'd just have to be faster. As he shot off again, Saya started to gather chakra to her feet. Once he was in front of her she let it all go, shooting high up into the sky and did the same kick off only on the ground making a crater and causing a small earthquake. In the smoke she heard a step behind her, she jumped out of the way but still caught some of the hit.

Chibi started to bark and growl.

"Not yet Chibi" Saya glared at the masked man, not a single scratch.

Tobi tilted his head and it pissed Saya off something horrible.

Chibi didn't listen to Saya and went out in front of her just as Tobi started towards her. Saya had to use a last minute chakra drainer. The small white fluffy dog turned into this huge lava wolf.

Chibi huffed at Tobi as he stopped short in front of her snout.

"I wish you'd have a bit more faith in me Chibi." Saya muttered.

Without realizing it Saya started making hand signs as Chibi chased Tobi. She noticed when she heard soft music and looked down at her hands.

"What handsome boys" A beautiful woman spoke, her face pale as snow. "Saya, are you taking after me?"

Saya growled at her "If I was, they'd all be seduced and dead, Jorogumo"

After saying her name the woman's looks changed, she was still beautiful but her waist down was that of a spider.

"Watch your mouth girl." Jorogumo screeched at her "Now, why am I here?"

Saya grinned and pointed to Tobi "Your clever girl could use some help."

A twisted smiled grace the women's once perfect lips "Anything for you Saya-chan"

Now Tobi had three different beings fighting him, each one had a different fighting style, making it that much harder to fight.

Saya growled as each one of them started to herd Tobi towards a trap. Last minute he disappeared and Chibi was the one trapped in a thin yet strong silk sheet of spider webs. As Saya looked for him she was flung into the nearby lake.

When she got out of it, Jorogumo was gone and Chibi was back to normal. She went to help Chibi when something caught her ankle. Looking down, it was a chain. Soon her whole body was wrapped up.

"Tobi wins!" He yelled.

She smiled sweetly "Are you sure?"

"Huh" Tobi looked and sure enough the chain had caught on fire fast enough to burn through his gloved hand. He let go of the chain and Saya melted through, freeing herself.

Saya grinned "I don't give up Tobi, Itachi's caught me train past my bodies braking point, and it could be considered self-mutilation. You can ask him."

"Tobi can see" He tilted his head again.

As she stood there for a moment, she could feel her body rejecting the idea of fighting some more. She was dripping wet, her leg throbbed and her stomach felt like it had a hole in it and her chakra was almost gone. She only had enough left for something small or she'd be putting her body in danger.

Tobi started walk towards her "Saya-chan is tired, she should give up."

She shook her head and though, go big or go home. She started the jutsu up, doing hand sign after hand sign as Tobi disappear from site. He went to kick out her legs, she jumped and sent a kick his way. He caught her foot. That's when he started to feel a heat wave come at him. He dropped her foot and went in for a punch. Saya blocked it and went skidding. That's when the jutsu took full effect. She had made herself became a living blazing fire. And if she calculated the time right, she had three minutes before her body and mind gave out, but all she had to do was touch Tobi and he'd be screwed.

As she ran at him she left scorched foot prints in the ground. Each time she was an inch away he'd disappear. The only thing that kept her going was her mind telling herself over and over 'Just one touch'.

Once three minutes hit Saya's flames died out, and her knees gave out.

Huffing she spoke in between breaths "Looks like you win Tobi"

After that she fully fell on the ground while her vision blurred and she blacked out.

As she was taken inside to be looked at by Kakuzu with a free Chibi tailing him, Pein walked over to Madara.

"Jorogumo confirmed my belief; Saya is well connected to the demon world." Madara spoke in a hush tone.

Pein nodded "She surprised me. I thought the fight would be over a lot sooner than it was."

"I was shocked when she chose me to fight." Madara paused and looked at the battle scene "She almost got me a few times."

While the two walked back into the base Madara looked that his hand. He could easily fix the red tender flesh but he'd keep the mark. Something to remember Saya was able to surprise anyone. Grinning to his self Madara clenched his hand.

"What's the damage Kakuzu?" Pein asked while everyone waited in the door way.

Kakuzu looked her over "The fight didn't hurt her to bad, her leg is just strained and her stomach bruised."

"It's odd, though. Saya has tons of scarring. Scarring that looks like old tortured wounds. They seem to have a pattern to, and so far it's only on her sides." Kakuzu explained while taking a closer look at her side.

The pattern went slice stab slice till it reached her armpit. After undoing her knee bandages he found slice marks on back of them.

"None of them look very deep, just painful and annoying. Whoever did it, didn't want them ruining her looks either." Kakuzu farther examined her. "I need to see her back, can someone help turn her over?"

Itachi was the first to go by his side. Helping Kakuzu he was able to see everything first hand. On her back was a thin pale white line starting from the back of her neck to her tailbone.

Kakuzu muttered "Again, nothing serious but painful and annoying. All right she can be put down. The only thing that looks different are the four deep lines on her right hip."

(Mind you all that Saya was not naked, she had wrappings around her chest and I don't think Kakuzu is the kind of perv to take her shorts off of her.)

"She may be out for a day to three days, when she wakes up everything's going to be sluggish and she's not gonna want to eat for a while." Kakuzu spoke giving his final diagnose. "And judging by her breathing, something's going on in that mind of hers."

Saya's breathing was even but very heavy, making it sound like she was sighing nonstop.

"Can we put Saya in her room or..." Kisame trailed off.

Kakuzu nodded "It would be best if we did. She'll wake up when she wakes up."

"Tobi didn't hurt Saya-chan too bad, did Tobi?" He asked and went over to her side. "Tobi didn't mean to!"

"She'll be fine, it was mostly the fact she over used her chakra. By theory she shouldn't have been able to even start up that jutsu." Doctor Kakuzu replied.

Saya was taken and set in bed, with a very over protective Chibi lying beside her. The only person the dog would allow to touch her was Itachi and the only time she'd leave Saya's side was to go out to the bathroom.

By the time day two came around Itachi had started to worry, along with Kisame and Deidara.

Saya finally woke up in the middle of the night. At first she thought she was still asleep, as the room was pitch black.

She sighed and cringed, her stomach and legs revolted against her moving. When fully standing she put most of her weight on her right leg. While Saya opened the door Chibi followed after her. Her main target was to go to the bathroom.

After dry heaving a few times she went into a coughing fit. Standing back up she let out a gasp of pain. She stood in the bathroom's door way for a moment, deciding whether getting a drink of water would be worth the trip. She slowly started down the hall.

Everything was fine till she spotted Tobi sitting with the rest playing poker. Her eyes widen when Tobi saw her.

"Saya-chan!" He went to hug her.

Everything went in slow-motion for her. She saw each step Tobi took towards her. She knew if Tobi hugged her she'd have horrid pain or if she moved fast enough the pain would be just as bad.

She choose moving. Saya dived under the table and ran for the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Hidan spoke everyone's thoughts.

Tobi stood dumb founded "Is Saya-chan afraid of Tobi now?"

She limped back into the dining room "No, just afraid of the pain one of your bone crushing hugs will give me"

"But didn't diving hurt, un" Deidara asked.

She nodded "Either way it was going to hurt, but I think the hug would have hurt more."

"Tobi's sorry Saya-chan is hurt" He whined.

She cringed "So am I."

"So, who tortured you" Kakuzu brought up out of nowhere.

"Wha?" Saya asked.

"The scars"

Saya kept her mouth shut.

"Saya-chan can tell Tobi! Tobi will make sure they never hurt her again!" Tobi nodded at the end.

She spoke in a very Itachi manner "He's dead Tobi, I took care of it"

Everyone was quiet. None of them ever though she could be a murder. Saya just didn't look or act like it.

"Night" She limped back to her room.

Saya woke up to Itachi sitting on her bed.

"Morning" She mumbled out.

He gave a soft smile and placed a hand on her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"What time is it?" Saya questioned.

"Six in the morning." Itachi replied.

She whined "Too early and I'm not making breakfast."

He kissed her forehead "I'm not asking you to. Saya, what else haven't you told me?"

Her eyes look downwards.

"A lot I assume." Itachi stared at her "You can tell me Saya-chan, I won't judge you."

"I know" She whispered.

Itachi kissed her "Kisame and I have a mission, I'll see you when I get back"

Saya stared at the door a long while after he left. She stayed in her bed till Chibi whined at her for outside.

"Good Morning Saya-chan!" Tobi spoke but stayed seated. "Is it okay if Tobi hugs you?"

Saya gave a silent laugh "Sure, but softly."

The masked man quickly launched himself at her. He did as told and hugged her softly.

"You know, Saya-chan, you still owe Tobi that one thing, he did win, un" Deidara smiled with his arms crossed.

Tobi held her at arm's length "Tobi forgot."

"Thanks for having my back Deidara" Saya growled his way.

"Tobi knows! Saya can be Tobi's date for the Sakura festival!" He jumped up and down.

"Are we even allowed to go?" She looked to Tobi.

Tobi nodded his head "Uhuh, everyone goes."

"It's a good time to go because no one will notice us, un" Deidara explained.

She sighed, at least it was better than anything the other guys would have made her do. "When is it anyways?"

"In a few days, Saya-chan's gonna be so pretty too!" Tobi danced around.

In the back of her mind Saya knew Itachi wasn't going to be happy with her date with Tobi.

"The bitch does clean up nice" Hidan put his two cents in. "She's a damn good dancer too"

"Really?" Deidara's eye lit up.

Oh boy, Saya knew this wasn't going to end well for her.

It's been a few days now and Saya's leg and stomach where just fine. Itachi had started to sneak into her room late at night to sleep with her. He had been told about the date she had with Tobi and she'd say he took it well.

Saya had gotten up early to take a shower before anyone could possibly be up. The warm water was a welcome that Saya always enjoyed. Half way through cleaning herself, she realized she had forgotten her clothes.

Before running down the hall to her bedroom she checked both ways. She stepped out into the hall turned to close the door, turned back towards her room and walked right into Tobi.

"Oh thank god, it's only you Tobi, I thought it was Hidan." Saya sighed and gripped her towel a bit tighter.

Even though Saya didn't see Tobi's mask move down, she swore he was looking her up and down.

"What is Saya-chan doing up so early?" He tilted his head.

She grinned and tugged on her wet hair "I wanted to take a shower before any of the guys got up. I don't need any of them being perverts"

He nodded his head "Tobi understands"

She grinned and went around him "Well, I guess I'll talk to you in a little bit then."

"Saya-chan" She spotted short just outside her door "Is Tobi a good boy?"

Saya raised an eyebrow, Tobi's voice sounded a bit different than the normal hyper one. She nodded.

Tobi shook his head "Say it out loud for Tobi."

"Tobi's a good boy" Something was defiantly different with him.

"Thank you Saya-chan!" He yelled and hopped off.

Walking back into her room Saya was only slightly creeped out.

"What are you doing up?" Itachi asked while propping himself up with an arm.

She grinned "I was taking a shower"

"Oh?" Itachi finally saw she was only in a towel.

She saw the look in his eyes "Itachi, no."

He held her close to him "Why not?"

"We don't need to wake everyone up." Saya went on "After all, no one's supposed to know"

He reached for her towel "We can be quiet about it"

"Itachi, no" She continued.

He kissed her. "You know you want to Saya-chan"

"You've no idea Itachi-kun" She let his hand slid under the towel and explore.

"But" She pulled away "I don't want to take another shower."

Itachi smirked "You tease me too much Saya-chan, and I'll just jump on you one of these days."

She got dressed "And when you do, I'm sure I'll enjoy every minute of it."

(By now I know every fangirl that Itachi has is yelling at me for not giving a lemon to them)

Since she had a few hours before really had to wake up, Saya went back to bed.

Itachi couldn't fall back out so he went to get a drink.

"Moring Itachi" Madara spoke while sitting on the couch.

Itachi gave a normal 'Hn'

Madara looked his way "Tomorrow's the Sakura festival."

'Yes and you're going with my girlfriend' Itachi thought to himself. When he found out it angered and scared him.

"Saya-chan's going to look beautiful in the dress I got her." Madara smiled "Tell me, has she told you anything, at all about what or who she really is?"

Itachi just looked at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Madara spoke to himself more or less.

When Saya woke up later on she found a dress on her desk chair. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a black kimono dress with red roses and instead of the normal Obi belt, it had a crimson sash and from the looks of it, the length stopped right at her knees. There as a note attached.

Saya-chan, please wear this dress to the sakura festival tomorrow. Tobi.

She smiled "Boy is he spoiling me"

"Morning everyone" Saya greeted with a soft smile.

Tobi popped up "Did Saya find Tobi's gift?"

"Yes I did, and thank you Tobi-kun it's beautiful" She grinned.

"Saya-chan, leader wants to see you, he has a mission for you, un" Deidara stated as he walked in.

She turned on her heel "Thanks Deidara"

Before entering she knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Deidara said you wanted to see me?" She questioned while coming in.

Pein stare at her "Yes, I have mission for you and only you. You are to go to a small village called Xainjin. Once there find a man by the name of Noboru, he should be at the monk temple there. He has something for me, you are to get it and bring it back. Here is a map to help you get there, you are to leave as soon as possible, is that understood?"

"Hai Leader-sama." With that Saya left to get ready.

When she went to her room Itachi was sitting there waiting for her.

"Well?"

Saya smiled "Got a normal get the package mission. Nothing to worry over."

Itachi shook his head "I highly doubt there's anything normal about this mission."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much choice." Saya muttered while going through her weapons pouch.

Itachi handed her cloak to her "Who's going with you?"

Saya looked at him "No one, I'm supposed to go myself."

Itachi didn't talk after that.

"Look I gotta get out of here as fast as I can so, I'll see you when I get back" Saya sighed and gave him a quick kiss. "Come Chibi"

Itachi watched as she rushed out the door.

"Crap, I think we're lost Chibi" Saya shouted while looking at the map. "I don't understand I followed it exactly."

Chibi started to bark and run around Saya.

"Not now Chibi, I need to find out where we are."

Once the dog stopped barking she sighed. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. Looking down she saw tree roots moving around her leg.

Looking over to Chibi the poor dog was tangled as well.

"What the hell, I know this isn't a jutsu" That's when she noticed a very thin but sharp branch coming at her.

She grabbed ahold of it and snapped it. Red liquid came oozing out.

"Jubokko!" She hissed.

Jubokko where vampire trees in Japanese mythology, its appearance doesn't differ from ordinary trees. It became a vampire tree by sucking up large amounts of blood from battles or such. It lives off human blood by capturing people passing by and changing its branches into the shape of a tube and sucking the victim's blood. The only way to tell the difference is that should you cut or brake off a branch the tree bleeds blood. It is also said a Jubokko branch could heal and decontaminate an injured person.

Saya had never came across how to fend one off.

"Wood is wood I suppose." She mumbled starting up her flaming whip.

She hacked away at the branches, freeing Chibi and creating a path for them as they went. On her way coming out of the forest she cut a branch off and put in her pouch. Once out of the forest she saw the village.

Saya sighed "Thank god"

As she walked through the village many children would stop to point at her. Their mothers would grab them and walk away.

"I have a feeling we're not welcome Chibi" She looked down at the fluffy little dog.

Chibi whined.

Saya stopped a teenage boy "Can you tell me where the monk temple is?"

He nodded and pointed towards a very high hill and on top sat a golden temple.

"Thanks" and the teen was off.

Saya continued to stare "Oi, this is gonna take a while."

She walked straight through the village, whispers and stares where all she got. She now knew how Naruto must feel. They were almost to the temple's stairs all they had to do was cross the river's bridge.

She stood in front of the bridge "Something's not right. This is too easy."

Chibi's barking caught her attention. Coming out of the water was what looked like a cross between a turtle and duck. It had green scales, webbed hands and feet, a beak like mouth and on top of its head a lilypad like bowl. It looked to be about the size of a child.

Saya knew this creature ever well, it was a Kappa.

Just as it was about to attack Chibi Saya bowed, the Kappa stopped and bowed in turn, causing the water in its bowl to fall out. The Kappa was unable to move.

"Should I throw it back in?" Saya asked herself. "Ah, I'm not that cruel."

She threw the creature back into its river.

"Thank you, human" The kappa spoke while coming up to the water's surface.

"You're welcome, what's your name?" Saya asked while sit near the edge.

The Kappa tilted its head "Aren't you afraid I'll drown you?"

Saya smiled "No, even though your kind are known to cause trouble, I know that you're polite. And I just refilled your bowl."

"Your dog doesn't seem to think I'm safe" The kappa pointed towards Chibi.

She just giggled.

The kappa came over to her "Well you helped me, I have to help you. What do you need?"

"I don't need anything, but thank you. I'm Saya by the way." She grinned.

"But, it wouldn't be right if I didn't help you with something" He went on.

She shook her head "It's fine, I really don't need any help."

The kappa went back on land. "I'll follow till you need help."

"And if your bowl empties?" She had a point.

The kappa sat by the river's edge. "I'm not giving up, you'll need help at some point."

"Your right, I will. But I don't need any right now. I have an idea. I'm a ninja and I know a few odd jutsus, ones that will tell you when I need help. If I do that, will you consider your debt paid?" Saya spoke.

He nodded "Yes. Can I ask a favor Saya?"

"Sure"

"Will you bring me some cucumbers?" The kappa sounded unsure.

She grinned "Happily. But first I have to go get something from the temple"

The Kappa nodded understanding and dived back into its river.

She looked back up at the stairs. "Oh boy."

After walking up at least a thousand stairs easy, Saya finally made it to the top.

"May I help you?" A monk asked politely.

Saya put a finger out as to say 'one minute'. Boy was she out of shape.

"I'm looking for a Noboru" She spoke in-between breaths.

The monk smiled "I'll show you to him. May I ask your name?"

"Aomori Saya" She bowed in thanks.

The monk paused for a moment "I'd like to show you something first, before seeing Noboru, Saya-sama."

She was slightly shocked "Okay"

As the two stopped before a pair of large doors the monk whispered something to another.

Chibi and her exchanged looks.

The doors opened and the monk led them in. Saya stood looking around the room and at the stained glass windows.

"Saya-sama, I want you to have this. Do not look at it till you are alone." The monk smiled "This is something only for your eyes"

She stared at it for a moment, remembering every story that told about the horrible things that happened when someone told you not to look at an item before the correct time. She nodded and put the wrapped up bundle in her pouch.

"Shall I show you to Noboru?" The monk started to lead the way.

"Noboru, you have someone here to see you" The monk spoke to another monk.

Noboru stood and dismissed the friendlier monk. "You must be the member from Akatsuki."

"I'm here to get what I came for and leave" Saya spoke calm and emotionless.

"Of course" He grabbed a few scrolls. "Here they are."

He handed them over to her. "You look familiar."

"Hn" was all she said while putting the scrolls away.

"What is your name girl?" He question.

She rolled her eyes "Aomori Saya"

Noboru choked on air.

She went over to help him.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled while trying to get out of her reach.

Saya was shock "What?"

"Leave me! Leave me!" He ran out of the room.

Saya looked a Chibi who looked just as shocked.

"Well that wasn't what I expected" She mumbled and walked out of the room.

The walk down was ten times easier. As she walked by the Kappa she waved it waved back. Once in town she found a vegetable stand and brought a few cucumbers and went back to the river.

"Here Kappa, enjoy" She grinned as he sat munching down on them.

After eating all five of them he turned to her and gave his thanks.

By time Saya and chibi got back to the base it was late into the night.

Saya put Chibi into her room and walked towards Leader's room. She knocked and waited for the "Come in"

"Here are your scrolls" She put them onto his desk "Is there anything else I can do for you Leader-sama?"

"You may go" Pein dismissed her.

She left and went to her room. Sitting on her bed she went through the contents of her pouch. Saya set the small bundle in front of herself, next was the Jubokko branch. She stared at them for a second, replaying her trip. Slowly she started to unwrap the package.

"What in the world" In her palm on the brown paper was a pray necklace, of six red magatama.

She touched them and everything changed around her. She sat in a large room in the middle of a circle and on its rim where markings.

"Saya" A man's voice spoke. All she could make out was his eyes, exactly like Pein's. "You have been brought here because I have a request of you."

"I… understand, but who are you?" She was shocked while looking at each mark.

"You may know me as the Sage of the six paths" His voice came out gentle.

Saya bowed before him, she was sitting in front of a god.

He chuckled "Saya, do not bow. I wish to ask something very important of you."

"Hai" She stood.

"You have such a beautiful heart, and a wise mind. I need your help to protect them."

Saya looked down "Sage, how and who? I'm not the strongest. I'm nothing special"

"Do you not remember when you found and helped that demon. When you were only five. You did what was asked of you, never once thinking or wanting something in return. I know what you've done with your life. And I have chosen you to finish what I started. I trust you."

Before she could speak again Saya was thrown back to her room.

She looked at a sleeping Chibi "I'm guessing I'm the only one to see what just happened."

Saya stared at the necklace till finally putting it on, and hid it under her shirt.

"What to do with this?" She spoke while holding up the Jubokko branch.

Saya had fallen asleep in front of her desk; she had spent most of the night mixing the Jubokko branch into a liquid and putting it into an injecting needle. When she woke up it took her a moment to understand why she wasn't in bed.

"Chibi" Saya spoke sleepishly "I need you do run this to Naruto and be sure he doesn't follow you or anyone else for that matter"

Quickly Saya wrote a note to Naruto telling him what was in the needle and that it was a very special mixer that could heal anything. She attached it to her dog and let it outside.

"Good morning Saya-chan!" Tobi yelled in her ear while hugging her to death "Are you excited for the sakura festival?"

Her eye twitched as she kept silent.

"Saya-chan, please make me something to eat" Kisame asked nicely.

"No" Was what she replied.

Deidara grinned "Pretty please?"

"Hell no, read my lips no, ain't gonna happen, do it yourself. Now leave me be" She hissed at them.

Tobi stepped back. "Saya-chan is scaring Tobi"

"What's up your ass?" Hidan asked from behind.

"Lack of sleep" Saya growled out. "I just need to take a shower… and should I find a perv spying on me, I will be feeding you to vampire trees."

Saya remembered to take her clothes this time. While looking at the necklace she placed it in between her clothes, hiding it in them. As the water beat down on her she closed her eyes and let her mind blank.

Click…

That got her attention as her eyes snapped into a death glare.

Click…

"I'll fucking kill them" She muttered and turned in order to look out the shower curtain.

Saya was speechless as she came face to face with a naked Itachi. She continued to stare and blush as he got into the shower with her.

He smirked. She blushed harder.

Saya had never seen Itachi naked, but he had seen her at least three times.

"What are you doing" Saya whispered as he pushed her under the shower head.

He kissed her "Hush and just enjoy it Saya-chan"

And that exactly what she did. She enjoyed every touch, hushed whisper, muted moan, and rough bite.

(I am not putting a lemon in this story... If I get enough asks for it, I MAY make a lemon later on.)

Let's just say both parties where content after showering together.

Itachi was caught coming out of the bathroom.

"Have fun Itachi?" Madara asked from behind him.

Itachi said nothing.

Madara smirked under his mask "Your silence says everything"

When Saya came out of the bathroom she was dressed for the sakura festival.

"Wow" Deidara was speechless as Saya came into the living room in her dress with her simple make up with her hair half up.

Saya smirked at him "You may want to close your mouth Deidara. So when are we leaving?"

Tobi slithered around to her arm where he latched on "Say-chan is lovely. Tobi is so happy Saya said yes to being Tobi's date!"

She rolled her eyes "I really had no choice Tobi"

"But… Saya would have gone if Tobi asked anyways?" Tobi's voice was sad and whiny.

Saya smiled and gave the mask a kiss "No one else but you Tobi-kun."

Excited Tobi started to drag her along with him "Let's go Say-chan!"

"What about everyone else?" She yelled to him.

Tobi didn't say anything, just made the pace faster.

(A/N: if you haven't noticed I've over thought this whole story line and plot. What was supposed to be a nice medium length one-shot turned into a full blown story. I'm partly sorry but for those who've read my other things you should all know that I type A LOT. Anyways wow amazed if anyone read this far. Moving on, I haven't decided if I'll be finishing this one, reviews will end up making my mind up. I hope you enjoyed the story or this part of it anyways.)


End file.
